Le Seigneur des Anneaux Very Special Edition
by merry holdwine
Summary: VERSION MODIFIEE et SCENES COUPEES AJOUTEES Ma version des événements. Il paraît que c'est drôle. Jugez par vous même et ne mettez pas de cendre sur les tomates. Chapitre 11 du Retour du Roi : Comment on arrive à la fin mais pas de toutes choses
1. Cmt l'Anneau fut forgé, perdu, retrouvé

**Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

**La Communauté de l'Anneau**

**(Very) Special Edition**

* * *

**Auteur : **Merry Holdwine

**Rating :** PG (langage)

**Genre :** parodie/humour

**Résumé :** Ma parodie des films.

**Disclaimer:** Tout ce beau monde appartient à J.R.R. Tolkien pour les mots et à New Line & co. pour l'adaptation. Les références stupides à d'autres livres, séries, films, appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs.

**Notes: **Il parait que l'on ne se moque bien que de ce que l'on aime, voilà le résultat ! Je tiens également à préciser que cette parodie a été un peu modifiée par rapport à ma première version... notamment par des ajouts dus aux versions longues (pour les films 1 et 3).

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Comment l'Anneau fut forgé, perdu, retrouvé, reperdu et reretrouvé**

**Un endroit où il fait tout noir**

**Voix flippante : **Il y a quelque chose qui cloche dans ce monde... sans doute une mauvaise angine qui me donne cette drôle de voix...

**Peter Jackson le réalisateur : **Hem hem Galadriel, tu es censée raconter l'histoire.

**Galadriel : **Ah oui, c'est vrai. Donc, il était une fois, dans un pays lointain nommé Terre du Milieu... d'ailleurs je me demande s'il y a une Terre de Gauche et une Terre de Droite... enfin bref quelqu'un de mal inspiré décida de donner des bijoux à tous les peuples. On forgea donc de jolis anneaux de pouvoir et on fit une répartition inversement proportionnelle à la sagesse du peuple. Mais ce que personne n'avait prévu, c'est que le méchant du coin, Sauron...

**Sauron : **Hé hé hé.

**Galadriel : **... qui d'ailleurs était à l'origine de cette idée bizarre, se fabriquerait un anneau plus beau que ceux des autres, parce qu'il avait de jolies inscriptions dessus. Et accessoirement, plus puissant.Alors les Elfes et les Humains s'allièrent pour combattre Sauron quand ils s'aperçurent que oui il était méchant (il leur a fallu un peu de temps pour le comprendre c'est vrai). Apparemment les Nains étaient trop occupés avec Blanche-Neige et les Hobbits n'étaient pas encore là et de toute façon, ils auraient été réformés pour cause de "pieds poilus".

**Un champ de bataille avec plein de gens**

**Elrond : **Hé hé je suis _déjà_ là et je fais_ déjà_ la gueule !

**Sauron : **tue le père d'isildur Yeah !

il nargue Isildur et lui fait un bras d'honneur

**Isildur : **Tiens, prends ça Robocop !

il coupe la main de Sauron qui tombe

**Isildur : **Oh, plus facile que prévu.

**Galadriel : **Mais Isildur était un abruti.

**Isildur : **Oh quelle jolie bague ! Je vais la garder, tiens.

**Anneau Unique : **Hé ! Qui t'a dit que j'étais d'accord ! Youhou, les Orcs !

Isildur plonge, l'Anneau sort ses petites jambes et se met à nager. Isildur devient visible et meurt.

**Anneau Unique : **Yay!

L'Anneau s'aperçoit qu'il coule au fond du lac.

**Anneau Unique : **Oups... ça ne faisait pas partie de mes plans.

**Galadriel : **Les années passèrent... Tout le monde oublia cette histoire malgré le nombre de morts que la guerre a fait.

**Anneau Unique : **Youhou ! Je suis mouillé et j'ai froid ! Quelqu'un, n'importe qui !

**Gollum : **Mon préccccieux...

**Anneau Unique : **Et merde. Je préférais encore Isildur.

L'Anneau passe les années suivantes à élaborer un nouveau plan d'évasion

**Anneau Unique : **Youpi !

L'Anneau s'enfuit et tombe

**Anneau Unique : **Enfin libre !

Bilbo le ramasse

**Bilbo : **Oh, un rond de serviette !

**Anneau Unique : **Et merde.

A SUIVRE...


	2. Comment tout était guilleret avant

**La Communauté de l'Anneau**

**(Very) Special Edition**

**Chapitre 2 : Comment tout était guilleret avant**

**La Carte de la Terre du Milieu puis Cul-De-Sac**

Bilbo est en train d'écrire le Prologue du livre

**Bilbo : **Je me demande si ça vaut le coup d'écrire ce truc. La plupart des gens sauteront le prologue de toute façon. Tiens je sais, je vais inclure "Pinte de bière gratuite au Dragon Vert" en plein milieu du texte pour voir. Il rit tout seul de sa bonne blague Où est Frodo? Je suis sûr que ça lui plaira.

**Un autre coin de la Comté. Tout est guilleret. Pour l'instant.**

Frodo est assis sous un arbre. Il semble très absorbé par sa lecture.

**Voix au loin qui chante : **Elle descend de la montagne à cheval, elle descend de la montagne à cheval, elle descend de la montagne, elle descend de la montagne, elle descend de la montagne à cheval !

Frodo referme "Playhobbit" et se lève pour courir vers le chemin. Gros plan sur son visage et ses yeux.

**Fangirls : **Ouahou !

**Gandalf sur sa charrette : **Youpiha ya youpi youpi ha !

**Frodo : **C'est à cette heure là que vous arrivez ?

**Gandalf, toujours sur sa charrette : **Un magicien n'arrive jamais en retard mon jeune ami. Ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il a perdu sa montre.

Frodo monte sur la charrette en rigolant. Retenez bien ce son car c'est une des seules fois où vous l'entendrez.

**Gandalf : **Je ne suis au courant de rien!

**Frodo : **Quoi?

**Gandalf : **Euh non, rien. Quoi de neuf à Cul-de-Sac?

**Frodo : **Bilbo commence à dire des trucs bizarres et à radoter... Je commence à me demander- Il s'aperçoit que Gandalf ne l'écoute pas -s'il faudrait pas le faire interner, je connais un bon établissement tenu par des Elfes. A part ça on est passés de la culture de l'herbe à pipe au commerce de la drogue dure et le Dragon Vert s'est transformé en bordel. Et je pense transformer Cul-de-Sac en casino dès que possible. Sinon, la routine quoi.

**Gandalf : **Mmm-mmm. Bien, bien.

**Devant ce qui semble être un trou de taupe. Mais un trou de taupe guilleret. Et quand même un peu plus confortable**

**Gandalf : **Ouvrez Bilbo, où je vais souffler si fort que votre maison va s'envoler !

**Bilbo : **Mon cher ami ! Tiens, pendant que je dis des trucs louches, vous n'avez qu'à vous cogner la tête pour faire rire le public.

Gandalf le fait.

**Bilbo : **Donc le plan est en place... je pars c'est décidé. Mais nous devons rester discret, si les Sackville-Bagginses l'apprennent, ils voudront tout faire pour mettre la main sur Cul-de-Sac et le transformer en parking, en supermarché ou je ne sais quoi...Et maintenant, tel de vieux Hippies, allons fumer un peu d'herbe avant ma fête d'anniversaire.

**La fête guillerette**

**Merry et Pippin : **Allons faire quelque chose de stupide ! Nous sommes les éléments comiques de ce film ! D'ailleurs nous sommes tellement indissociables que de nombreuses personnes dans le public croient que nous formons une seule et même personne.

**Bilbo : **Je vais faire un discours que personne ne comprend mais qui insulte tout le monde. Je suis David Copperfield !

Il met l'Anneau et disparaît. Frodo fait une drôle de tête.

**Le trou de Bilbo**

**Bilbo : **Hé hé hé je suis trop malin ! Personne ne connaît mon petit secret !

**Gandalf : **Hem hem. Garcimore ?

**Bilbo : **Oh Gandalf ! Vous vous déplacez étonnemment vite pour un vieillard !

**Gandalf : **Laissez l'Anneau à Frodo. Il est tout indiqué pour le garder. Il n'y connaît rien.

**Bilbo : **Bon d'accord...

Il s'en va

**Bilbo qui chante : **J'étais sur la route toute la sainte journée. J'n'ai pas vu le doute en moi s'immiscer. La la la la...

Après quelques heures, Frodo arrive enfin chez Bilbo. On se demande ce qu'il a pu faire en chemin.

**Gandalf : **Prends cet anneau !

**Frodo : **Pourquoi ?

**Gandalf : **Ne pose pas de questions.

Il s'en va dans une grande bibliothèque très loin et regarde dans de vieux livres poussiéreux et sûrement très rares mais tout en buvant et s'éclairant avec une bougie.

A SUIVRE...


	3. Comment tout ça c'est la faute de Gollum

**La Communauté de l'Anneau**

**(Very) Special Edition**

**Chapitre 3 : Comment tout ça c'est la faute de Gollum**

**Un endroit très lugubre**

On torture Gollum

**Gollum : **Comté... Sacquet...

Les Cavaliers Noirs un peu durs de la feuille partent à la recherche d'un fromage vendu en sachet.

**La Comté guillerette mais pas pour longtemps**

**Au Dragon Vert, le lieu le plus branché de toute la Comté**

**Merry et Pippin: **Je n'arrive pas à croire que notre chanson ait été coupée au montage.

**L'Ancien: **Surtout que c'est l'occasion pour moi de faire une apparition. Comme quoi j'existe bien, et l'Ancien à qui Sam fera référence pendant les trois films n'est pas son ami imaginaire.

**Rosie Cotton: **Ils ont fait de moi une serveuse de bar!

**Frodo : **La la la schtroumpf la la je rentre chez moi...

**Gandalf : **L'Anneau est maléfique.

**Anneau Unique : **Hé ! Je suis dans la pièce !

**Gandalf : **Tu dois partir. Rejoins moi à Camembert.

**Frodo : **Camembert ? Vous voulez dire Bree ?

**Gandalf : **Oui c'est ça, moi je dois allez voir Saruman Le Louche. Tu n'iras pas seul.

Il sort Sam de sa poche

**Gandalf : **Voici ton jard... garde du corps !

**Frodo : **Et moi qui avais peur que vous preniez le premier venu...

**Sam : **Je vous aime Maître.

Frodo a un regard inquiet.

**Des chemins dans la campagne**

**Sam : **Oh des Elfes! On peut aller leur parler Mr Frodo, allez, on y va!

**Frodo: **Pas le temps Sam, je sais que c'est la version longue mais on va juste les regarder passer.

**Sam: **Je sais vraiment pas pourquoi (murmures) on doit suivre tout ce que dit ce réalisateur (voix normale). Je trouve ça triste.

**le lendemain**

Merry et Pippin font quelque chose de stupide qui fait tomber tout le monde dans un fossé

**Pippin : **Oh des champignons !

**Frodo : **Ahhhh ! Un Cavalier Noir !

Ils se cachent dans un endroit bourré d'insectes.

Le Cavalier Noir s'arrête, descend de cheval et renifle partout

**Cavalier Noir : **C'est quoi cette drôle d'odeur ?

**Sam : **Oups. Pardon Maître.

**Anneau Unique : **Je suis là ! Youhou !

L'Anneau Unique essaie de signaler sa présence en remuant des bras. Il s'aperçoit qu'il n'a pas de bras.

**Anneau Unique : **Hé Frodo ! Essaie-moi !

**Frodo : **Je trouve le moment très approprié pour faire quelque chose de stupide.

**Merry et Pippin : **Hé ! Ne nous vole pas notre rôle !

**Frodo : **Bon d'accord.

Le Cavalier Noir a quand même repéré les Hobbits et leur court après.

**Cavalier Noir : **Hé vous ! Vous sentez le fromage, vous savez quelque chose !

Les Hobbits s'enfuient par le bac.

**Frodo : **Pourquoi je suis à la traîne ?

Il fait un bon de 10 m pour atteindre le radeau, ridiculisant Carl Lewis et consorts.

**Maison de Saruman en forme de tour parce que ça fait classe**

**Gandalf : **Vous avez l'air louche mais je vais quand même vous révéler ce que je sais.

**Saruman : **Regarde ma belle boule de cristal.

**Gandalf qui regarde dedans : **Mais c'est un site porno !

Saruman recouvre le Palantir avec un drap

**Saruman : **Enfin bref, maintenant que tu connais mon secret, nous allons devoir nous battre comme les deux vieilles sorcières dans Willow.

**Gandalf : **Mais ? Vous êtes méchant ? Je dois protéger Frodo ! Oups...

**Saruman : **Donne-moi ton bâton.

**Gandalf : **Jamais !

Saruman fait un tour de passe-passe pour prendre le bâton

**Gandalf : **Re-oups.

**Saruman : **Plus facile qu'avec Yoda.

A SUIVRE...


	4. Comment Aragorn reste bloqué dans les em...

**La Communauté de l'Anneau**

**(Very) Special Edition**

**Chapitre 4 : Comment Aragorn reste bloqué dans les embouteillages**

**Le village tout pourri de Bree**

**Sam : **Ah, voici l'Auberge du Petit Poney !

**Frodo : **Pourquoi il est pas là Gandalf ?

**Merry : **Bourrons-nous la gueule !

**Pippin : **Ouais ! Et racontons à tout le monde que le Hobbit aux grands yeux bleus mais à l'air tourmenté c'est Frodo ! Surtout en présence d'un mystérieux inconnu avec une capuche sur la tête !

**Frodo : **C'est trop tard mais je vais quand même essayer de faire taire cet abruti. Oups, je tombe. Encore. C'est le moment de mettre l'Anneau. Personne ne me regarde c'est sûr.

**Anneau Unique : **Yesss !

Frodo pénètre dans le monde brumeux de de l'oeil myope de Sauron

**Sauron : **Raaaar !

Le type bizarre encagoulé se saisit de Frodo

**Sam : **Monsieur Frodo ! Au secours ! Il a disparu de ma vue !

**Type encagoulé : **Mais ça va pas la tête !

**Public : **Ick !

Le type bizarre enlève sa cagoule

**Type sans sa cagoule : **Au fait je suis Grands-Pas et je suis gentil.

**Sam : **Pourquoi ça ne me rassure pas là ?

**Grands-Pas : **Y serait pas un peu possessif celui-la ? Je sais ce que vous portez.

**Pippin : **Il en veut à mes champignons !

**Grands-pas : **Allez au lit pendant que le réalisateur essaie de faire croire aux enfants de moins de 3 ans que les Cavaliers Noirs essaient de vous tuer. C'est la preuve que je suis gentil.

Les Cavaliers Noirs arrivent en poussant des cris bizarres. Ils tuent des oreillers innocents sans défense.

**Grands-Pas : **Au fait je m'appelle aussi Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et je suis un ami de Mithrandir.

**Merry et Pippin ?**

**Aragorn : **Je vous emmène dans une forêt mystérieuse. Si si c'est un raccourci sans danger.

**Le raccourci sans danger**

**Aragorn : **Bon, maintenant qu'il fait nuit je vais aller me balader.

**Frodo : **Et moi je vais dormir, tiens.

Laissés sans surveillance d'un adulte, Merry et Pippin font immédiatement quelque chose de stupide.

**Pippin : **Mmm des champignons braisés...

**Merry : **Avec un peu de fromage !

**Cavaliers Noirs : **Je sens une odeur familière... Là ! Les voilà !

Ils encerclent les Hobbits.

**Hobbits : **Ahhhh !

Frodo tombe. Encore.

**Frodo : **Aïe ! Doucement, les épées maléfiques ! Wou j'ai les yeux tout brumeux maintenant.

**Aragorn : **Coucou ! Je suis en retard ? Désolé, les embouteillages...

Aragorn botte le cul des Nazguls avec du feu

**Cavaliers Noirs : **Ah bon c'était une soirée privée ? On va vous laisser alors...

**Sam : **Maître Frodo ! Vous êtes blessé !

**Frodo : **Gandalf...

**Sam : **Non moi c'est Sam !

**Aragorn : **Allons à Rivendell, il tiendra bien six jours.

**Dans una autre forêt**

**Arwen : **Je suis l'une des trois filles de l'histoire alors on m'a donné un plus grand rôle que dans le livre. Enfin, me voilà chéri !

**Aragorn : **Arwen ! Laisse-moi juste le temps de dire n'importe quoi en Elfique pour faire flipper les Hobbits.

**Arwen : **Ok, je peux emmener le petit maintenant ?

Arwen chevauche avec Frodo qui a l'air de faire un mauvais trip.

**Cavaliers Noirs : **Il est à nous ! Voleuse !

**Glorfindel : **Ce cheval est à moi, voleuse!

**Arwen : **Arrête-moi si tu peux !

**Steven Spielberg : **Hé !

**Arwen : **Oh pardon. Arrête-moi si tu peux © !

Ils arrivent dans une rivière.

**Arwen : **Bon, Papa est encore dans la Matrice alors je vais piquer son boulot. Quelques phrases bizarres feront l'affaire.

L'eau noie les Nazguls

**Cavaliers Noirs : **Ick ! Ma robe va être toute mouillée !

A SUIVRE...


	5. Comment la Communauté fut formée par has...

**La Communauté de l'Anneau**

**(Very) Special Edition**

**Chapitre 5 : Comment la Communauté fut formée par hasard**

**La Cité de Rivendell qui s'la pète. Une chambre dorée où dort Frodo.**

**Frodo : **Où suis-je ? Ahhhh Dumbledore ! Ma cicatrice me brûle !

**Gandalf : **Hem hem. Frodo, youhou ! Tu es dans la maison d'Elrond-

**Frodo : **Hé ! Vous étiez où d'abord ?

**Gandalf : **Il est le 24 octobre-

**Frodo : **Mais où étiez-vous passé ?

**Gandalf : **C'est bientôt Halloween, il faut se dépêcher d'acheter un costume-

Frodo plonge la tête sous ses couvertures.

**Frodo : **Hé ! Qui m'a déshab-

**Gandalf : **-j'étais prisonnier de Saruman ! En fait c'est un abruti. Je me suis enfui grâce à un aigle géant. Allez lève-toi.

Gandalf s'éclipse. Elrond arrive. 3000 ans après, il fait toujours la gueule.

**Frodo : **Quel accueil !

**Bilbo : **Je suis là aussi ! Avec approximativement 100 ans de plus mais toujours prêt !

Frodo vit ses derniers moments de bonheur avec les autres Hobbits

**Elrond : **Il est à présent temps pour moi de casser l'ambiance en racontant pourquoi je fais la gueule.

Elrond nous montre un flash-back et on le voit qui essaie de faire détruire l'Anneau par Isildur. Il échoue.

**Public : **Alors tout ça c'est de ta faute?

Arrivée à cheval de Legolas qui scrute le ciel d'un air songeur et d'autres Elfes sans importance

**Public féminin arrivé là par hasard, les yeux rivés sur Legolas : **Wow. Il est bien ce film en fait.

**Le reste du public : **Vous savez, ce ne sont ni ses vrais cheveux, ni ses vrais yeux.

**Public féminin : **Shhh !

Arrivée de Gimli et d'autres Nains sans importance

Arrivée à cheval de Boromir et d'autres hommes du Gondor sans importance

**Boromir : **Ha ha ha moquons-nous de cette épée brisée sans défense.

**Aragorn : **Grr je ne t'aime pas.

**Arwen : **Viens chéri il est temps de te donner ce pendentif de fille. ça ira très bien avec tes cheveux sales et ton épée.

**Le Conseil Secret pas Si Secret d'Elrond**

**Gimli : **Grr je n'aime pas les Elfes.

**Elrond : **Merci d'être venu... Il faut détruire l'Anneau !

**Anneau Unique : **Ha ha ha... Essaie pour voir.

Gimli donne un coup de hache à l'Anneau

**Anneau Unique : **Hihihi ça chatouille.

**Elrond : **L'Anneau ne peut être détruit qu'en Mordor, où il a été forgé.

**Public : **Super pratique ! Un peu comme les ordinateurs. Ils ne peuvent être réparés qu'à l'endroit où ils ont été fabriqués.

**Elrond : **Alors... qui veut mourir ?

**Frodo : **Moi !

**Elrond : **Vraiment ?

**Gandalf : **Tu auras besoin d'un vieux rabougri, je viens.

**Aragorn : **Et d'un homme qui a peur de s'engager avec une Elfe. Oups.

**Legolas : **Et de ma capacité à garder un brushing impeccable en toute circonstance.

**Gimli : **Et de mon accent pourri.

**Boromir : **Et de mon ambiguité.

**Sam : **Et de mon adoration pour vous Maître.

**Merry et Pippin : **Et de notre capacité à faire tomber et/ou manger des trucs bizarres !

**Elrond : **Vous formerez donc la Communauté de l'Anneau.

**Frodo murmure à Sam : **Tu crois que c'est le moment de dire que je m'étais endormi et que je croyais qu'il avait dit "qui veut manger?" ?

**Chambre de Bilbo**

**Frodo : **Pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir dans ta chambre ?

**Bilbo : **J'ai un cadeau pour toi...

**Frodo : **Pitié, dis-moi que tu portes des vêtements sous cette robe de chambre.

**Bilbo : **Voici une côte de mailles magique. Déshabille-toi pour la mettre.

**Frodo : **Non !

Bilbo déchire la chemise de Frodo

**Bilbo : **Oh, l'Anneau ! Quelle surprise !

**Anneau Unique : **Oh non pas encore lui...

Bilbo se lance dans une imitation très réussie de Gollum

**Bilbo : **Mon précieux...

**Frodo : **Oncle Bilbo ?

**Bilbo : **Euh oui bon voici aussi une épée magique. Elle devient bleue quand des Orcs approchent.

**Frodo : **Wow ! Et elle n'a pas besoin de piles celle-là !

A SUIVRE...


	6. Comment la Morrria ça craint

**La Communauté de l'Anneau**

**(Very) Special Edition**

**Chapitre 6 : Comment La Morrrria ça craint**

**Des rochers**

**Gandalf : **On ne peut pas passer par là.

**Une montagne enneigée**

**Gandalf : **On ne peut pas passer par là.

**Chez Saruman**

**Saruman : **Je vais créer une nouvelle espèce de mutants en croisant les deux personnes les plus moches et stupides que je connaisse. Et pour ça nous avons besoin de brûler des arbres.

**Public : **Mais pourquoi est-il aussi méchant?

**Saruman : **Parce que!

**La Morrrria**

**Gandalf : **Zut, une devinette. On ne peut pas passer par là.

**Public : **Y'en a marre !

Pippin fait quelque chose de stupide.

**Frodo : **Sésame ouvre-toi !

**Gandalf : **J'avais pas pensé à ça...

La Morrrria est pleine de gens morts

**Legolas : **Ce n'est pas bon signe.

**Gandalf : **On ne peut pas passer par là.

Frodo se fait attrapper par un truc dégoûtant

Les autres le sauvent mais sont bloqués dans la Morrrria

**Public : **Au moins ils sont fixés maintenant !

**Des endroits sombres et sinueux**

**Frodo : **Gandalf, je crois qu'on nous suit.

**Gandalf : **Oh c'est rien, c'est juste Gollum. Il peut avoir envie de te tuer pour récupérer l'Anneau mais à part ça ne t'en fais pas.

**Frodo : **Et pourquoi ne pas le tuer avant ?

**Gandalf : **Il a encore un rôle à jouer.

**Frodo : **Quel rôle ?

**Gandalf : **Tu sais, le langage des Astres... Les forces supérieures qui nous guident... La magie dans l'air.

**Frodo ?**

**Gandalf : **Quoi ? Parce que je suis vieux, baru et que j'ai un bâton magique je dois avoir réponse à tout ? Ne pose pas de questions.

Gimli tombe sur la tombe d'un parent et devient sentimental

**Legolas : **fronce ses sourcils, renifle l'air Ce n'est pas bon signe.

Pippin fait quelque chose de stupide et attire l'attention d'une centaine d'orcs et d'un troll des cavernes

**Boromir : **Vite, enfermons-nous dans cette pièce. ça n'a pas réussi aux Nains mais bon, faisons-le quand même !

Deux Hommes, un Elfe, un Nain, un grand-père et quatre enfants bottent le cul de la centaine d'orcs.

Le Troll s'en prend à Frodo

**Frodo : **Pourquoi toujours moi? C'est vraiment trop injuste!

Il se fait poignarder. Encore.

**Les autres : **NON !

A cause de la "mort" de Frodo, ils gagnent une nouvelle énergie et tuent le troll

**Frodo : **Au fait, je ne suis pas encore mort. J'ai fait semblant. Hihihi.

Tout le monde se tire de là pour aller dans un endroit encore plus dangereux

**L'endroit encore plus dangereux alias des escaliers en colimaçon**

Des Orcs tirent une centaine de flèches et ratent les neuf compagnons. Legolas tire une flèche et tue 12 Orcs.

**Aragorn : **Il faut sauter par-dessus le précipice !

**Gimli : **Je vais faire une blague sur les Nains.

Gimli croit qu'il peut faire un bond de 10m. C'est ça oui.

**Frodo : **C'est moi qui ait l'Anneau mais je reste derrière quand même. Je trouve que cette scène n'est pas assez dramatique. Bon d'accord, on saute.

**Le tout petit pont en pierre au dessus du très grand précipice**

**Balrog : **Euh... Youhou !

**Gandalf : **Et merde. Je vais devoir me sacrifier.

Il réussit à briser le pont de pierre avec son bâton

**Balrog : **Oups, ça glisse.

**Gandalf : **Hé bé non finalement.

**Balrog : **Toi, je t'aime bien, tu viens avec moi.

**Gandalf : **Attend, d'abord il faut que j'insulte les autres. Fuyez, pauvres fous !

**Frodo : **Excuse-moi mais c'était pas ton idée tout ça ?

**Gandalf : **Ahhhhhhhh !

**Frodo : **Nooooon !

**Public qui n'a pas lu les livres : **Oh mon dieu ils ont tué Gandalf !

**Public qui a lu les livres : **Hé hé hé.

A SUIVRE...


	7. Comment Boromir fout la merde, même mort

**La Communauté de l'Anneau**

**(Very) Special Edition**

**Chapitre 7 : Comment Boromir fout la merde, même mort**

**Une forêt très très enchantée**

**Haldir : **Allons insulter le Nain !

**Gimli : **Grrr.

**Plus loin dans la forêt très très enchantée**

**Celeborn : **Où est Gandalf?

**La Communauté : **Bouhou... pleure

**Galadriel, regarde Celeborn d'un air exaspéré :**Je t'avais donné trois choses à faire, trois !

**Celeborn, pense et compte sur ses doigts :** Aller faire les courses à Leclerendil... décrocher les loupiottes de Noël... Ah oui! Ne pas parler de Gandalf!

**Galadriel** : (soupir) Au fait je suis très belle mais je fais flipper tout le monde en parlant dans leur tête.

**Tout le monde : **Ick !

**Galadriel : **Et on est des gentils. Vous pouvez passer la nuit ici.

**Une espèce de fontaine**

**Galadriel : **Hé Frodo, tu veux regarder dans ce miroir ?

Il le fait. Et voit des trucs horribles arriver à ses amis.

**Frodo : **C'est ce qui va se passer ?

**Galadriel : **Si tu te rates, oui. Mais en pire. Pas de pression, surtout.

**Frodo : **Vous voulez l'Anneau ?

**Anneau Unique : **Hé ! Je croyais que c'était sérieux entre nous !

Galadriel fait un show son et lumière

**Galadriel : **Non, merci. Je suis déjà mariée.

**Frodo : **Mais je ne vais jamais y arriver!

**Galadriel : **Tu sais Frodo, le battement d'ailes d'un papillon peut provoquer un cyclone de l'autre côté du monde.

**Frodo ?**

**Galadriel : **Ce sont les petites pierres qui déclenchent une avalanche.

**Frodo : **Euh et en langage commun ça donne quoi?

**Galadriel : **Tu seras la goutte d'eau qui fera déborder le vase.

**Frodo : **Je vois toujours pas.

**Galadriel : **C'est une métaphore imbécile! ça veut dire que même si t'es petit, tu peux changer le futur.

**Frodo : **Ah?

**au moment du départ**

**Galadriel : **Voici des cadeaux pour vous. Une grande cape en laine qui gratte pour tout le monde pour commencer. Legolas, voici pour toi.

**Legolas : **Ouah trop bien! C'est le nouveau Nimbus 2000!

**Galadriel : (**soupir)Que fais-tu avec cet arc? Merry, Pippin, voici des dagues qui ont déjà servies dans la famille. Désolée Sam je n'en ai plus pour toi, je te donne... une corde! C'était ça ou des glands alors... Boromir, voici une ceinture car j'ai remarqué que tu perds ton pantalon. D'ailleurs je ne sais pas si quelqu'un te l'a dit mais tu es encore en pyjama en dessous cette armure.

**Boromir : **Je sais... mais je m'en suis aperçu qu'une fois arrivé à Caradhras.

**Legolas : **C'est pour ça que tu insistais pour passer par le Gap du Rohan!

**Galadriel : **Oo Enfin bon, Aragorn, je vois qu'Arwen a volé le cadeau que je voulais t'offrir donc je n'ai rien à te donner. Et toi Gimli, qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir?

**Gimli : **Un de vos cheveux.

**Galadriel :** Ok.

elle tire sur un cheveu mais en arrache trois d'un coup et les tend à Gimli

**Galadriel : **Voilà! Trois pour le prix d'un en plus!

**Gimli, prend les cheveux dans les mains :** Mmm... j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire de ça maintenant...

**Galadriel : **Et pour toi Frodo, voici ma lampe de poche personnelle, elle est très puissante et se recharge à la lumière des étoiles. Très pratique pour interroger les gens.

**Page de pub**

**Legolas: **Have a break, have a Lembas! (Une seule bouchée peut suffir à remplir l'estomac d'un homme adulte. A consommer avec modération)

**Pendant ce temps, chez le méchant Saruman**

**Saruman (regardant dans le palantir) : **Ah ces pages de pub... où va-t-on? Bon en attendant, **(s'adressant aux Orcs), **allez botter le cul aux Hobbits, ils sont plus petits que vous !

**Des canoës sur la rivière**

**Aragorn : **Faisons une pause après avoir passé les Argonautes.

**Legolas : **Oui, Boromir doit menacer Frodo et mourir dignement ensuite.

**Sur la côte**

**Frodo : **Tiens, si j'allais faire un tour tout seul !

**Boromir : **Nan, je vais venir avec toi. Je veux l'Anneau au fait. Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour mon papa.

**Frodo : **Jamais !

Il met l'Anneau et se retrouve encore dans les plaines brumeuses.

**Boromir : **Hé ! C'était pour rigoler!

Frodo tombe. Encore.

**Aragorn : **Coucou !

**Frodo : **Je pars. Tout seul.

**Aragorn : **Ok.

**Frodo : **Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ?

**Aragorn : **C'est que j'ai un trône à reprendre, moi.

Les Uruk-Hai arrivent.

**Aragorn : **Il est temps d'agir en héros.

**Legolas et Gimli : **Ouais !

Frodo s'enfuit. Seul. Il croise Merry et Pippin.

**Merry : **Oh tiens, Frodo.

**Pippin : **Tu cueilles des champignons toi aussi ?

**Merry : **Créeons une diversion.

Merry et Pippin font quelque chose de stupide pour créer une diversion.

**Boromir : **Je suis plutôt gentil en fait. Je vais sauver les Hobbits !

Boromir essaie de sauver les Hobbits mais échoue lamentablement. Puis il sombre dans le ridicule en refusant de mourir.

**Aragorn : **ça y est, j'arrive !

**Public : **Les embouteillages, encore ?

**Boromir : **Ah, enfin, tu es là. Je te déteste pas vraiment en fait. De quoi te faire réfléchir avant de me voir mourir.

Il le fait

**Boromir : **Argh.

**Aragorn : **Pourquoi Seigneur pourquoi ?

**Legolas : **Je croyais que tu ne l'aimais pas.

**Aragorn : **Oui mais on avait besoin d'un peu de tragédie.

**Au bord de la rivière**

Frodo essaie de traverser le fleuve en volant une barque

**Public : **Pourquoi ont-ils accosté de ce côté si le Mordor était de l'autre côté ?

**Legolas : **Pour faire une diversion!

Legolas est assommé avec une poêle. L'auteur de cette histoire décline toute responsabilité sur le traumatisme infligé à sa coiffure

**Sam : **Mr Frodo ! Ne partez pas, je vous aime !

**Frodo : **Ick ! Je dois... je dois y aller seul Sam !

Sam se noie. Frodo se sent obligé de le repêcher.

**Plus tard**

**Legolas : **Allons retrouver Sam et Frodo !

**Aragorn : **Naaaan. Deux Hobbits ça suffira pour combattre les armées du Mordor. Allons plutôt sauver les deux comiques maladroits.

**Gimli : **Ok. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?

Il montre le corps de Boromir.

**Legolas : **Il faut l'enterrer.

**Aragorn : **On peut pas se contenter de jeter son corps à l'eau ?

Trois heures plus tard, le trio se met d'accord sur un compromis : Boromir est jeté à l'eau, mais dans une barque.

**Gimli : **On en a plus besoin de toute façon.

**Une colline avec vue sur le Mordor**

**Frodo : **Voilà, c'est là que nous allons.

**Sam : **Sympa, cette lumière rouge sur la montagne nous indiquer la route.

**FIN**

**Une personne dans la salle de cinéma : **C'est nul comme fin. On sait même pas si les gentils vont gagner.

**Reste du public : (**frappe sa main contre sa tête)


	8. Comment Sam est toujours aussi intellige...

**Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

**Les Deux Tours**

**(Very) Special Edition**

**Notes: **Voici la deuxième partie, basée dès le départ sur la version longue.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Comment Sam est toujours aussi intelligent**

**Un beau paysage de Nouvelle-Zélande c'est-à-dire une montagne toute enneigée**

Frodo a un flash-back du premier film, mais sous un angle différent. Pas étonnant avec des yeux aussi gigantesques.

**Frodo qui se réveille : **Gandalf !

**Une personne dans le public : **Qui est Gandalf ? Et eux c'est qui ?

**Peter Jackson : **Si vous n'avez pas vu le premier film, vous n'allez rien comprendre.

**La personne dans le public : **Quoi ? Ce n'est pas un film sur les attentats du 11 septembre ?

Elle s'en va

**Sam : **Mr Frodo ! Vous avez fait un mauvais rêve ?

**Frodo : **Non imbécile je fantasme sur un vieux barbu.

Ils marchent deux mètres.

**Frodo : **Pff ça y est je suis fatigué.

**Sam : **C'est l'Anneau.

**Public : **Ouah. Sam est toujours aussi vif d'esprit on dirait.

**Frodo : **Bon je vais me reposer alors.

**Sam : **Il est temps de manger. Tenez, une cracotte. ça manque de confiture mais bon.

**Frodo : **Ah je reconnais bien là tes priorités. Rien ne peut atténuer ton enthousiasme.

**Sam : (**il montre le Mordor) Ces nuages-là le peuvent.

**Public : **Ohhh.

**Sam : **J'aime pas la pluie Mr Frodo.

**Public : **Ah.

Sam et Frodo marchent encore sur des rochers

**Sam : **Cet endroit est familier.

**Frodo : **C'est parce qu'on en est à la cinquième prise.

**Sam : **Ew ! ça sent mauvais.

**Frodo : **C'est toi.

**Sam : **Ah oui c'est vrai.

On entend le thème principal de X-Files : tadatadatadaaaa...

**Frodo : **Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

**Tout en bas d'une montagne rocailleuse. Sam et Frodo dorment**

**Drôle de bestiole virtuelle : **Voussa voler bijou. Noussa pas content.

**Peter Jackson : **Qui a laissé George Lucas superviser cette scène ?

**Drôle de bestiole virtuelle : **Hem hem. Mon préccccieux. Ils nous l'ont volé.

**Peter Jackson : **C'est mieux.

**Frodo : **Tundun ! En fait on dormait pas !

**Public : **Ouah ! Presque aussi fort qu'à l'auberge !

S'en suit une lutte entre les trois personnages et pour finir Frodo pointe Dard sur Gollum

**Gollum : **On ne peut plus plaisanter maintenant ?

**Toujours des rochers partout. Sam tire sur la corde qui tire Gollum**

**Gollum : **Aïe ça nous fait mal ! Même si les gens qui n'ont ni lu le livre, ni vu la version longue du 1 ne comprennent pas pourquoi !

**Sam : **Si tu savais comme je m'en balance.

**Gollum : **Pitié délivrez-moi. Je jure d'être sage... sur la tête du précccieux !

**Anneau Unique : **Hé ! Qui a dit que j'étais d'accord !

**Frodo : **On ne peut pas vous faire confiance mais ok. A la Porte Noire alors.


	9. Comment Pippin fait un truc intelligent ...

**Les Deux Tours**

**(Very) Special Edition**

* * *

**Chapitre II : Comment Pippin fait un truc intelligent cette fois**

**Les Uruk-Hai portent Merry et Pippin sur leur dos**

**Pippin : **Toujours en vie ! (Il regarde Merry, blessé et inconscient) Euh moi en tout cas.

**Gros orques moches : **Vous êtes en retard.

**Gros Uruk-Haï moches : **Même pas vrai.

**Pippin : **Je suis vraiment désolé d'interrompre cette discussion de première importance mais mon ami là ne va pas super bien.

Les Uruks lui donnent à boire une espèce de coca gluant

**Merry qui se réveille : **Tu vois Pippin c'est exactement pourquoi on t'a attaché les mains. On aurait dû te baillonner aussi. (Il retombe dans les vapes)

**Uruk à l'odorat développé : **ça sent l'humain.

**Pippin qui pense : **Cette broche me gratouille je vais l'arracher tiens. (Il le fait) Ah ça va mieux.

**Public : **Ouah, c'est bien trouvé, comme ça les autres vont savoir qu'ils sont en vie.

**Le même décor**

**Aragorn, couché sur un rocher : **Je t'aime, petit rocher.

**Legolas :** ?

**Aragorn : **Ahem. Ils sont partis par là !

**Legolas : **Allez Gimli ! Jusqu'à ce qu'on retrouve Merry et Pippin, tu dois être le rigolo de service.

**Gimli : **Grr. (Fait le rigolo de service en tombant lamentablement)

Legolas et Aragorn font la course sur des collines tandis que Gimli est à des centaines de mètres derrière

**Legolas : **Prem's ! (Il active les deux radars qui lui servent d'yeux) Oh mon dieu ils les emmènent chez un méchant !

**Chez le méchant donc. Saruman pour ceux qui ne suivent pas**

**Saruman : **Il est grand temps d'expliquer le titre du film. J'ai une tour. Sauron en a une. Nous nous allions. D'où les deux tours.

**Public : **Ahhh.

**Saruman : **Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas ces arbres. Coupez-les. Je n'aime pas ces espèces de vikings là aussi. Brûlez-les.

Pour donner une ambiance de tragédie, une femme fait semblant de se sacrifier pour ses enfants

**Les Gués de l'Isen. Plein de chevaux morts**

**Eomer : **Trouvez le fils du roi. Laissez les autres, ils ne peuvent pas dramatiser la situation.

Eomer ramène Théodred, le seul soldat pas tout à fait mort de la bataille

**La grande salle du palais d'Edoras**

**Eomer : **Le méchant Saruman a tué mes copains.

**Théoden : **Répète un peu, je ne t'entends pas sous mes huit couches de maquillage.

**Grima-Langue de Serpent : **Malgré mon nom de traître on me fait une confiance aveugle ici. En plus je ressemble à Severus Rogue qui se serait shooté et rasé les sourcils.

**Eomer : **Grr. Je ne t'aime pas.

**Grima-Langue de Serpent : **Tu m'aimeras encore moins quand j'aurai regardé ta soeur avec mes yeux pervers. Bon, tu peux partir maintenant.

Eomer se fait bannir

**Près de la forêt de Fangorn**

Merry et Pippin se font jeter par terre

**Pippin : **ça va Merry ?

**Merry : **A ton avis ?

On entend des bruits bizarres

**Pippin : **C'est pas moi !

**Merry : **Ce sont les arbres ! Tu te souviens, quand on a rencontré Tom Bombadil...

**Public qui n'a pas lu les livres ?**

**Peter Jackson : **Ahem. Merry ?

**Merry : **Oui ?

**Peter Jackson : **Tais-toi.

**Merry : **Ok. Pour résumer, les arbres parlent.

Des orcs veulent manger Merry et Pippin

Une tête saute et les Hobbits essaient de s'enfuir

**Orc tout moche mais têtu : **Yek yek yek je vais vous manger !

**Cavaliers du Rohan : **Nous arrivons sur des chevaux au galop mais pourtant personne ne nous entend. Tuez tout ce qui bouge !

Peter Jackson essaie de nous faire croire que Pippin est écrasé par un cheval

* * *

Note: je dois avouer que l'idée de Pippin arrachant sa broche parce qu'elle le démange est une idée originale de... Pippin lui-même ou plutôt Billy Boyd 


	10. Comment le Rohan manque sérieusement d'o...

**Les Deux Tours**

**(Very) Special Edition**

* * *

**Chapitre III : Comment le Rohan manque sérieusement d'opticiens**

**Plaines du Rohan. Soleil levant**

**Legolas : **Soleil rouge du matin, chagrin.

**Public : **Ouah, il a de sacrés répliques lui.

**Aragorn : **Des cavaliers ! Cachons-nous.

Ils se cachent

**Aragorn : **Surprise !

**Eomer : **Grr. Qui êtes-vous ?

**Gimli : **Grr.

**Eomer : **Bon insultons le nain d'abord.

**Aragorn : **Du calme. Nous recherchons des amis prisonniers d'Uruk-Haï.

**Eomer : **Ahem. Nous les avons sûrement tués. Désolé.

**Gimli : **Mais ils ne ressemblent pas à des Orcs !

**Eomer : **Hem, ça arrive. Nous sommes bons cavaliers mais nous n'avons aucun sens de la nuance. Mais tenez, des chevaux. C'est cadeau.

**Le bivouac des Uruk-Haï. Enfin, ce qui en reste.**

**Public : **Alors les Rohirrim tuent tout le monde mais prennent quand même le soin de tout brûler?

Gimli trouve la ceinture de Merry et en déduit automatiquement qu'ils sont morts.

**Legolas : **Mhaye vehi rist ine pihs.

**Gimli ?**

**Legolas : **Ou quelque chose comme ça.

**Aragorn : **Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

**Gimli : **ça c'est mieux.

Aragorn active sa vision de Superman et son esprit de déduction de Colombo

**Aragorn : **Il est grand temps d'avoir un flash-back.

Flash-back de Merry et Pippin se réfugiant dans la forêt. Au cas où vous ne vous en douteriez pas, Pippin n'a pas été écrasé par le cheval...

**Gimli : **Se réfugier dans une forêt plutôt que de se faire tuer par des Orcs et/ou des Hommes, mais quelle idée !

**La veille, forêt de Fangorn**

**Merry et Pippin : **Ouf, sauvés... Ils ne nous retrouveront jamais vu qu'on a parcouru au moins dix mètres.

L'Orc tout moche revient

**Orc tout moche : **Grrr.

**Merry : **Ah bah non finalement.

**Pippin : **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

**Merry : **On monte sur un arbre !

**Public : **Ces Hobbits feraient de très bonnes victimes dans un film d'horreur...

L'Orc attrape la jambe de Merry

**Merry : **Ahhhhh !

**Pippin : **Merry !

**Sylvebarbe : **Pom pom pom il est temps de se réveiller. Oh, trois orcs ! Justement j'en fais la collec' ! Ah mais je n'ai que deux mains... Tant pis je vais en écraser un... Lequel... Amstram gram, pic et pic et colegram...

Sylvebarbe écrase l'Orc tout moche et attrape Merry

**Sylvebarbe : **Je dois avoir du sang de Rohirrim dans mes gènes, parce que moi aussi je vous prends pour des Orcs. Maintenant je vais vous conduire devant le... roulement de tambour Magicien Blanc !

Il les jette par terre devant une espèce de lumière toute blanche qui fait mal aux yeux


	11. Comment Gandalf fait son comeback

**Chapitre IV : Comment Gandalf fait son come-back**

**Des marais puants**

**Gollum : **Voici le chemin, il suffit de passer dans ce marais. Mais soyons discrets, cachons-nous.

**Public : **On lui dit ou pas qu'il n'y a pas un seul arbre à l'horizon ?

**Gollum : **Et surtout, SURTOUT, ne suivez pas les lumières !

Evidemment, Frodo le fait et Gollum le sauve. Sam le regarde d'un air jaloux

**Gollum : **Non mais vous croyez que je parle tout seul ou quoi ?

**Sam : **Un peu oui.

**La nuit**

Sam dort, Frodo non

**Gollum : **Il est temps de commencer à montrer ma double personnalité. Commençons par quelques mots bien choisis pour attirer l'attention. Mon précccccccccccccieux...

Frodo se lève et va vers Gollum

**Frodo : **Gandalf m'a dit...

**Public : **Gandalf t'a DIT quelque chose ?

**Frodo : **Shhh ! Bref il m'a dit blablabla Hobbit et que blablabla Sméagol.

**Gollum : **ça me dit quelque chose...

**Frodo : **Bah c'était ton nom.

**Gollum : **Ah. J'avais oublié. ça arrive hein après tout je m'appelle jamais !

Un Nazgul arrivent à dos de dragon

**Gollum : **Cachez-vous !

Heureusement le seul arbre du marais était à proximité, ils s'y cachent

**Frodo : **Ahhhh.

**Sam : **C'est l'Anneau ?

**Frodo : **Non ! Un flash-back du premier film ! Encore un !

Le Nazgul s'en va

**Sam : **Mais je croyais qu'ils étaient morts !

**Public : **Ce sont des Spectres, Sam...

**Forêt de Fangorn**

**Legolas : **Promenons-nous dans les bois, pendant que le loup n'y est pas, si le loup y était, il nous mangerait, mais comme... mmm je sens une présence.

**Gimli : **Argh ! En tant que prototype de nain buté et grognon je vais brandir ma hache devant ces arbres.

**Aragorn : **Shhh ! C'est sans doute Saruman.

**Public : **Que viendrait-il faire dans la forêt ? Cueillir des champignons ?

Le Magicien Blanc se défait très facilement des trois guerriers

**Gimli : **Oh ! Gandalf ! Quelle surprise !

**Public qui n'a pas lu les livres, pas vu les bandes annonces, ni les affiches du film mais qui malgré tout sait qui est Gandalf c'est-à-dire pas grand monde : **Ouais ! Gandalf il est pas mort ! Cool !

**Gandalf : **Je suis Saruman... Non je déconne c'est moi, Gandalf bien sûr.

**Aragorn : **Mais... comment...

**Gandalf : **Laissez-moi vous montrer mes nouveaux pouvoirs en créant ici un flash-back ! Legilimens !

**Public : **Alors c'était vous, tous ces flash-backs ?

**Flash-back**

Gandalf se bat avec le Balrog, défiant la loi de la gravité en le rattrapant dans sa chute, puis en tombant dans un fleuve pour finir en haut d'une montagne enneigée

**Retour à la forêt**

**Gandalf : **Et c'est là que j'ai sorti ma mitraillette et...

**Gimli : **Hem hem. On va peut-être abréger là...

**Gandalf : **Bon, allez, tous au Rohan. Laissez-moi juste le temps d'appeler mon cheval assorti à ma robe.

Gripoil - qui est blanc donc, malgré son nom - arrive.

**L'auteur de la parodie : **Oui mais souvent les chevaux naissent gris et après quand ils vieillissent ils deviennent plus blancs. Et vu que ce cheval est très vieux puisque-

Elle se fait baillonner car tout ceci n'intéresse personne

**Gandalf : **Au fait, Merry et Pippin vont très bien, ils sont avec un arbre qui marche et qui parle. La routine quoi.

**La porte noire du Mordor**

**Sam : **Brr c'est lugubre. Tiens, ça fait longtemps que quelqu'un n'a pas fait quelque chose de stupide.

Il le fait

**Frodo : **Sam !

Il lui court après

**Frodo : **Idiot ! Tu me piques mon rôle !

Ils se cachent sous les capes elfiques

**Public n'ayant pas vu la version longue du 1 ni lu les livres:** ?

**Méchants hommes qui ont mis trop de mascara : **Du bruit ? Mais... il n'y a rien ! Juste un caillou bizarre. Bon, partons maintenant.

**Frodo : **Bon, ils ne vont sûrement pas se retourne, partons nous cacher.

Ils se préparent à partir

**Frodo : **Au fait, Sam, t'es pas obligé de venir.

**Sam : **Bah maintenant que j'y suis, j'ai pas envie de me retaper le chemin inverse tout seul !

**Gollum : **Nooooon ! N'y allez pas ! Ils vont prendre le précieux !

**Frodo chuchote : **Tu crois qu'il faut lui dire qu'on va le détruire.

**Sam chuchote aussi : **Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait l'achever !

**Gollum : **Sméagol connaît un autre chemin !

**Sam : **Ah ? Et on peut le trouver où ce Sméagol ?


	12. Comment il est plus difficile d'entrer a...

**Chapitre V : Comment il est plus difficile d'entrer au Rohan qu'aux USA**

**Une chambre lugubre dans le palais d'Edoras**

**Eowyn : **Je pense avoir gagné le droit de verser quelques larmes. Mon oncle est devenu fou, son fils est mort, mon frère est banni.

**Grima : **Attends, laisse-moi juste le temps de te draguer d'abord. Hem hem. Mmm je suis le seul à comprendre ce que tu ressens, poupée.

Eowyn s'enfuit en courant. Qui ne le ferait pas ?

**Grima : **Encore raté ! Apparemment s'en prendre à sa famille était une mauvaise idée...

**Devant le palais d'Edoras. Eowyn sort en courant**

**Eowyn : **Hé ! Je pourrais avoir un peu de vent pour créer un effet dramatique par ici ?

Un vent très fort souffle sur la colline, faisant s'envoler un drapeau

**Dans les plaines du Rohan**

**Legolas : **C'est quoi ce vent ? Ma perruque va s'envoler !

Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas regardent suspicieusement Gandalf

**Gandalf : **Hé c'est pas moi ! Je ne contrôle que les flash-backs !

**Peter Jackson : **C'est ça la Nouvelle Zélande, les gars.

**Gandalf : **Quoiqu'il en soit, nous ne sommes pas bienvenus ici.

**Gimli : **Pourquoi ?

**Gandalf : **Disons que la dernière fois que je suis venu j'ai accidentellement volé ce cheval.

**Edoras**

**Hama : **Vous ne pouvez pas entrer armés. Ordre de Grima-Langue de Serpent.

**Public : **Et vous faites confiance à un type avec un nom pareil ?

**Hama : **Veuillez passer dans notre détecteur de métaux.

Legolas y passe. Un bip se fait entendre.

**Hama : **Portez-vous des objets métalliques ?

Legolas sort de ses poches un sèche-cheveux

**Gimli : **Hé ! Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas s'encombrer !

**Legolas : **Désolé.

**Aragorn : **Tu peux l'être. (Il regarde les cheveux de Legolas, puis les siens) Tu aurais pu me le prêter au moins !

Gandalf passe sous le portique à son tour. Un bip aussi.

**Gandalf : **Ah non, j'ai déjà donné mon portable !

**Hama : **Votre bâton.

**Gandalf : **Ne soyez pas ridicule. Il est en bois.

**Hama : **Ah ouais et comment marche la loupiote au bout alors ?

**Gandalf : **Je suis vieux, usé et fatigué, laissez-moi mon bâton. (petit regard suppliant)

**Hama : **Bon, ok.

Ils entrent dans Edoras. Gandalf fait semblant d'être vieux et s'appuie sur Legolas.

**Public : **Et l'excuse du bâton ?

**Grima : **Je vous ai dit de prendre son bâton !

Sans armes, un homme, un elfe et un nain viennent à bout de toute la garde rapprochée. Legolas invente le kung-fu.

**Gandalf : **Je suis venu pour démaquiller Théoden.

**Eowyn : **Non ! Après tout le temps qu'on a mis pour le faire !

**Aragorn : **Mmm je ne vais pas te laisser faire jeune fille. Laisse-moi opérer le premier contact de notre relation ambiguë.

**Gandalf : **Va dans l'métro L'Oréal !

Saruman se fait éjecter

**Théoden : **Ouah. Je suis pas si vieux que ça en fait.

**Grima : **Bon, on n'a plus besoin de moi ici, bye !

**Théoden : **Grrr.

**Aragorn : **Nan. Soyons excessivement nobles et laissons-le partir en volant un cheval.

**Théoden : **Où est mon fils ?

Tous les autres regardent leurs pieds.

**Aragorn : **Oh ! Là ! (il montre un endroit au pif du doigt)

**Théoden : **Quoi ?

**Aragorn : (**chuchote aux autres) Y'a personne pour m'aider ?

**Théoden : **Je le sens mal là.

**Eowyn : **Votre fils nous a été conduit hier après une attaque d'orcs. Il était gravement blessé. Nous avons fait tout ce qui était en notre pouvoir mais nous n'avons rien pu faire. Il est décédé. Je suis désolée.


	13. Comment Eowyn est bilingue

**Chapitre V I : Comment Eowyn est bilingue**

**Devant Edoras**

**Théoden : **Bouhou mon fils est mort.

**Gandalf : **Ce n'est pas une raison pour arracher de pauvres fleurs sans défense.

Un cheval apparaît en arrière-plan.

**Garçon sur le cheval : **ça y est je suis fatigué. (Il tombe)

**Palais de Meduseld**

**Enfants qui mangent :**Miam mmm cronch grmbl.

**Eowyn : **Ils étaient sans défense. Ils ont été attaqués. Tout a brûlé.

**Aragorn : **Ouah vous avez compris tout ça ?

**Eowyn : **Moi aussi je parle des langues étrangères.

**Aragorn : **?

**Eowyn : **L'enfant-en-train-de-manger. C'était ma deuxième langue.

**Aragorn : **Il faut attaquer l'Isengard.

**Théoden : **Mmm... Nan.

**Gandalf : **Pourquoi ?

**Théoden : **Parce que c'est moi le chef et je veux pas. Tous au gouffre de Helm !

**Les écuries d'Edoras**

**Gandalf : **Théoden aura besoin d'aide. Restez avec eux.

**Aragorn : **Et vous ?

**Gandalf : **Euh... j'ai des trucs à faire. Guettez mon retour à l'aube du 5e jour... ou un truc comme ça.

Il part

**Encore le Palais**

Eowyn est en train de faire mumuse avec une épée

**Aragorn : **Surprise ! hé vous maniez bien l'épée pour une femme- euh je veux dire... pas mal ! Vous êtes une princesse, vous ne serez pas dans une cage blablabla...

**Eowyn : **Oh un homme qui me parle ! Tombons amoureuse de lui ! (Elle le fait)

**Tour d'Orthanc**

**Grima : **Théoden restera à Edoras.

**Saruman : **Envoyez les Wargs là-bas !

Les Wargs y vont. Mais il n'y a personne. Ils reviennent.

**Grima : **Oups. Bah il a dû partir au gouffre de Helm alors.

**Saruman : **On t'a déjà dit que comme conseiller tu valais que dalle ?

**Un cours d'eau**

Gollum pêche

**Sam : **Hé la créature virtuelle ! Ne t'éloigne pas trop !

**Frodo : **Pourquoi l'insultes-tu comme ça ?

**Sam : **Bah c'est ce qu'il est Mr Frodo !

**Frodo : (**pense)Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais pour une raison quelconque je ne veux pas que tu te moques de lui. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! (s'en va en pleurant)

**Sam : **Ahh les porteurs d'Anneau...

**Frodo : **Mon précccieux.

**Sam : **Je commence à flipper un peu là.

**Plus tard. C'est la nuit. Y'a plein de rochers**

**Gollum : **Ils nous l'ont volé ! Nous voulons le précccccieux !

**Sméagol : **C'est ça, crie encore plus fort, ils vont se réveiller !

**Gollum : **Ils sont mééééchants !

**Sméagol : **Nan nan nan. Le maître est notre ami.

**Gollum : **Tu n'as pas d'ami. Mouhahaha (rire diabolique) !

**Sméagol : **Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un psy... Va-t-en !

**Gollum : **C'est grâce à moi que nous avons survécu !

**Public : **Mais tu es la même personne !

**Sméagol : **Yesssss ! Le type qui parlait à la caméra n°2 est parti ! Sméagol est libre !

**Public : **Alors tu pourrais peut-être arrêter de parler à la troisième personne ?

**Le lendemain, dans des buisssons**

**Sméagol qui saute partout : (**chante) Ce matin, Sméagol a tué un lapin ! C'était un lapin qui, c'était un lapin qui.

Il commence à lui arracher les tripes devant le nez de Frodo qui fait la même tête que le Public

**Sméagol : **Ce matin, Sméagol a tué un lapin ! C'était un lapin qui-

**Sam : **-va finir en ragoût ! Bon dégoûtons un peu le Puant en cuisinant ce lapin. Oh mince, je me suis fait distraire par le seule chose la plus importante que Frodo, la nourriture ! Où est ce foutu porteur d'Anneau maintenant ?

Il le trouve

**Sam : **Le dîner est servi !

**Frodo : **Chut ! Regarde, j'ai encore trouvé des trucs louches qui pourraient bien me retomber dessus !

**Sam : **Oh des oliphants !

**Public : **Ce sont pas des mammouths plutôt ?

**Frodo : **Partons.

Il part et se retrouve prisonnier pour changer

**Faramir : **Ce sont sûrement des espions. Bandez-leur les yeux. Et ne bronchez pas, parce que je suis "out of character". Tenez, ce mort, il aurait mieux fait de rester chez lui.

**Public qui a lu les livres : **Rendez-nous notre Faramir !

**Les autres : **Quel gâchis ces lapins ! Personne ne va les manger maintenant !


	14. Comment la maman d'Aragorn a influencé t...

**Notes : **Tout d'abord je voulais tous vous remercier pour vos reviews encourageantes. Je voulais réagir à quelques "critiques" tout de même. Elles concernent dans l'ensemble les personnages de Boromir et Sam.

La façon dont je me "moque" de la mort du premier a peut-être été mal interprétée... Je m'explique, je ne pense pas réellement qu'il soit "ridicule" en "refusant de mourir". C'est même pour moi l'une des scènes les plus fortes de la trilogie, Boromir, accablé de flèches mais refusant d'abandonner Merry et Pippin qui n'ont aucune chance sans lui. Pour tout vous dire, je pleure à chaque fois quand je vois tout ce passage. Mais pour les besoins de la parodie, j'ai dû disons avoir un regard plus critique et plus distant vis-à-vis de tout ça, ce qui n'est pas chose aisée la plupart du temps... Alors cette idée d'une personne qui reçoit trois flèches coup sur coup mais qui a un sursaut à chaque fois pour continuer à se battre ça a donné ça...

Ensuite à propos de Sam, disons qu'à la base je le trouve naïf mais d'une façon très belle, presque pure, sa façon de toujours se rattacher aux choses simples (surtout dans RotK) par exemple. Et là je lui ai fait franchir une barrière et je l'ai rendu un peu "bêta" pour les besoins de la parodie... le pauvre... surtout que pour moi c'est le "vrai" héros de l'histoire... (enfin tous les persos le sont d'une façon ou d'une autre).

Enfin je voulais préciser que mes persos préférés étaient Merry et Pippin, mais comme ils sont déjà très drôles dans les films, il est très difficile de les parodier...

* * *

**Chapitre VII : Comment la maman d'Aragorn a influencé l'histoire**

**Un joli paysage de Nouvelle-Zélande**

Des gens partent en week-end à la campagne

**Peter Jackson : **Hem hem. Tu sais, j'ai lu le disclaimer, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire n'importe quoi.

Les Rohirrim se dirigent vers le Gouffre de Helm

**Peter Jackson : **C'est mieux.

**Gimli : **Oui, je me suis laissé convaincre de monter à cheval. Mais ce n'est que pour assurer l'intérim de personnage comique depuis que nous avons perdu Merry et Pippin. Au fait, je vous ai parlé des femmes-nains ?

**Eowyn : **Oh mon dieu, faites qu'il ne soit pas en train de me draguer.

Eowyn pique discrètement le flanc du cheval qui s'emballe

**Eowyn : **Oups !

Gimli tombe

**Gimli : **Vous voyez ?

**Aragorn (pensées) : **Arwen... Eowyn... Arwen... Eowyn... Arwyn... Eowen...

**Le soir, au campement**

**Eowyn : **Tenez Aragorn, j'ai fait la cuisine.

**Aragorn : **Merci ! pensées Eowyn ?

Aragorn regarde le "ragoût" de viande(?) non identifiée et se voit forcé de goûter

**Aragorn : **Mmmm ! C'est bon ! (pensées) Arwen !

**Eowyn : **c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie !

Elle se retourne pour partir. Aragorn essaie de reverser le ragoût mais elle se reretourne alors il finit par se brûler les doigts

**Eowyn : **Aragorn ?

**Aragorn : **Oui ? (pensées) Arwen, obligé... ma maman m'a toujours dit d'épouser une femme qui savait cuisiner.

**Eowyn : **Mon oncle m'a dit que vous vous êtes battu avec mon grand-père !

**Aragorn : **(pensées) Sacré Théoden... tout haut Mais bien sûr ! J'ai 87 ans !

**Eowyn : **Ah bon ? (pensées) Ick !

**Aragorn pensées : **J'espère que ça la découragera.

**Eowyn : **Alors vous êtes l'un de ces Dunedain, béni d'une vie longue !

**Aragorn : **(pensées) Un quoi ? (tout haut) Ouais si tu veux.

Eowyn s'en va toute guillerette

**Le lendemain. Ils marchent encore**

**Eowyn : **Qui vous a donné de pendentif de fille ?

**Aragorn : **Laisse-moi tranquille, je suis en train d'essayer d'avoir un flash-back là !

Flash-back

**Aragorn : **Ick ! Pourquoi ce flash-back me donne une image d'Elrond !

**Arwen : **Je suis là mon amour. Il est temps d'avoir une scène mièvre et de justifier ma troisième position dans les noms au casting, ainsi que ma présence en grand sur l'affiche.

**Aragorn : **Tiens, je te rends ton pendentif !

**Arwen : **Duñé es dunadin. Retarim em volare.

**Aragorn : **Mais ça fait fille ! Tous mes copains rôdeurs vont se moquer de moi !

Fin du flash-back

**Eowyn : **Mon seigneur ?

**Aragorn : **Elle est partie avec son peuple.

**Eowyn : **ça c'est de la réponse.

**Public : **Hé Grands-pas, elle voulait juste savoir si tu étais casé !

**La forêt de Fangorn. Parce que l'auteur a oublié des scènes de Merry et Pippin et qu'elle veut les réinclure.**

**Sylvebarbe : **Nous avons perdu les femmes-ents. Laissez-moi vous chanter une chanson très longue et ennuyeuse là-dessus.

**Merry : **Tu m'étonnes qu'elles soient parties...

Merry et Pippin s'endorment. Sylvebarbe les dépose dans une petite clairière.

**Plus tard**

Merry se réveille et s'aperçoit que Pippin est déjà debout

**Merry : **Arghhhhh ! Je l'ai laissé sans surveillance ! Hé mais tu es plus grand !

**Pippin : **Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai rien fait de mal à part boire l'eau que Sylvebarbe a dite dangereuse. Au fait tu n'as pas le droit d'en boire. Et oui je suis plus grand.

**Merry : **C'est pô juste ! Laisse-moi en boire !

**Pippin ; **Nan. Héééé ! Rends-moi mon seau !

Dans leur dispute, ils se sont à moitié avaler par un arbre

**Merry : **Au secours ! Tom Bombadil !

**Peter Jackson : **Je vous ai déjà expliqué que...

**Sylvebarbe : **Je vais assurer l'intérim roharum. Lâchez ces Hobbits ou je vais souffler si fort que vos feuilles vont tomber.

Les Hobbits sont relâchés

**Pippin : **Ouf !

**Sylvebarbe : **Bon, remontez je vais vous raconter une histoire.

**Merry : **On peut pas aller voir ce que fait Aragorn plutôt ?


	15. Comment le Retour du Roi est mis en péri...

**Chapitre VIII : Comment "le Retour du Roi" est mis en péril**

**Les plaines du Rohan, enfin je suppose, je suis nulle en géo**

Les chevaux sont agités.

**Eomer en voix off : **Ah ? La tension monte à l'ombre de-

**Peter Jackson : **Pas encore imbécile !

**Gamelin : **Oh ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

**Hama : **Oh ! Que se passe-t-il ?

**Méchant orque monté sur la bête du Gévaudan : **Je suis un méchant et je veux tuer les gentils !

Il le fait en tuant le pauvre Hama

**Gamelin : **Les Wargs !

**Legolas : **Théoden a déjà perdu un bras droit, laisse-moi te sauver.

Il le fait

**Legolas : **Houston, we've got a problem.

**Théoden : **?

**Aragorn : **Vous verrez, on s'y fait vite. A l'attaque !

**Eowyn : **Tonton, je veux y aller !

**Théoden : **Nan, tu es une fille.

**Eowyn : **Mais euh !

**Gimli : **Qui a enclenché la marche arrière sur ce cheval ?

Eowyn lance un regard vers Aragorn

**Aragorn : **Ouf, elle ne vient pas. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est collante celle-là !

**Plus loin dans le champ de bataille**

Legolas tue tranquillement quelques bêtes situées à 1 km. Puis il fait ce drôle de truc pour monter à cheval

**Public : **? C'était quoi ça ?

La bataille commence.

Gimli se fait écraser par un Warg

**Gimli : **Ouch !

Gimli se fait écraser par un Orque

**Gimli : **Ouch ! Ouch !

Gimli se fait écraser par un Warg

**Gimli : **Ouch ! Ouch ! Ouch ! ça pue en plus ! Quand est-ce qu'ils reviennent Merry et Pippin ?

Aragorn se retrouve accroché à un Warg et tombe

**Legolas : **Où est Aragorn ?

**Orque mourrant : **Il est tombé... Mais tiens, j'ai sauvé son pendentif.

**Gimli : **Il ne ment pas. Ce pendentif de fille ça ne peut être qu'à lui.

Legolas va voir par-dessus le ravin. Il prend un air de "colère perplexe"

**Gimli : **Oh mon dieu ils ont tué Aragorn !

**Legolas : **Espèces d'enfoirés !

**Théoden : **Vous savez, le troisième volet s'appelle "le Retour du Roi" et je ne pense pas qu'on parle de moi.

**Gouffre de Helm**

**Théoden : **Youhou ! On est de retour !

**Eowyn : **Et Aragorn il est où ?

**Théoden : **Mais je vais bien merci.

**Gimli : **Il est tombé.

**Chez Saruman**

**Saruman : **Tu vas porter cette pomme empoisonnée à Blanche-Neige.

**Grima : **?

**Saruman : **se râcle la gorge Euh oui enfin voilà j'ai fabriqué la première bombe de l'histoire de la Terre du Milieu.

**Grima : **Mais même si ça marche, il faudrait une grosse armée et ça n'existe pas !

Ils vont au balcon, il y a une grosse armée dessus

**Public : **Non mais Grima tu mets le nez à la fenêtre des fois ?

**Saruman : **Il n'y aura pas d'aube pour les hommes.

**Legolas : **Même pas un pitit soleil rouge ?

**Forêt de Fangorn**

**Pippin : **Oh, de la fumée !

**Sylvebarbe : **Oui c'est Isengard. Y'en a pas mal en ce moment. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils peuvent brûler.

Merry et Pippin font l'exploit de monter tout en haut de Sylvebarbe sans tomber, tâche difficile quand on est éléments comiques d'un film

**Pippin : **Ce n'est rien, juste une colonie de fourmis.

**Merry : **C'est l'armée de Saruman idiot !

**Une jolie rivière de Nouvelle-Zélande. Je vous ai déjà dit que je voulais déménager là-bas ?**

**Arwen : **Debout mon chéri ! Si tu ne te lèves pas, je vais utiliser mes pouvoirs psychiques !

**Aragorn : **Encore cinq petites minutes...

Brego - et non Arod ! - vient léchouiller Aragorn

**Aragorn : **Oui moi aussi je t'aime.

**Brego : **Monte sur mon dos imbécile.

**Rivendell**

Finalement l'auteur décide de couper cette scène parce que presque toutes les scènes avec Arwen l'agacent. En gros c'est "je pars, je pars pas, c'est mon choix, je veux être mortelle, gna gna gna". Bref là Arwen se laisse convaincre de partir par l'agent Smith qui pendant ce temps là tient une conférence télépathique avec sa belle-mère, ce qui peut être assez flippant.

**La base secrète du Gondor**

**Soldat du Gondor : **On est dans une merde pas possible, Seigneur Faramir.

**Faramir : **Ok, mais y'a plus pressé. Je veux savoir qui sont ces minipouss. Qui êtes-vous ?

**Frodo : **Des Hobbits de la Comté. Je suis Frodo Sacquet, fils de Drogon et voici Samwise Gamgee, mon jardinier. Nous arrachions des mauvaises herbes et nous nous sommes égarés.

**Faramir : **Et qui est le troisième ?

**Frodo : **Je ne vois pas de qui vous parlez.

**Sam : **Mais Maître il parle de-

Frodo donne un coup de coude à Sam

**Faramir : **Je ne vous crois pas. Vous êtes des orcs !

**Public : **Décidemment... Après les Rohirrim et Sylvebarbe, voici que les Gondorians s'y mettent ! Personne n'a lu "Bilbo le Hobbit" ou quoi ?

**Frodo : **Noux étions neuf à sortir de Rivendell. Nous en avons perdu un dans la Morrrria. Deux étaient des effets comiques. Il y avait aussi un Elfe et un Nain et deux Hommes, Aragorn-Grands-Pas-Elessar-Elfstone-Dunedan fils d'Arathorn héritier d'Isildur et d'Elendil et Boromir du Gondor.

**Faramir : **Vous êtes un ami de Boromir ?

**Frodo : **Ouais... si on veut.

**Faramir : **Il est mort.

**Frodo : **Comment vous savez ça ?

**Faramir : **J'ai fait un rêve où il était mort dans un bâteau. Et puis on a retrouvé son cor coupé en deux. Tout le monde sait bien que le point névralgique des hommes du Gondor c'est leur cor. Et j'ai vu le premier film, ça aide.

**Flash-back de Faramir à Osgilliath**

**Boromir : **Ouaiiiiiis ! On a récupéré la ville frérot !

**Faramir : **Cool ! Allons nous bourrer la gueule !

**Boromir : **Oh non voilà Papa.

**Albator euh... Denethor pardon : **Ah toi je t'aime mon aîné. Toi par contre non.

**Boromir : **C'est pas cool.

**Denethor : **Va chez les Elfes et ramène-moi le fléau d'Isildur.

**Boromir : **J'ai pas envie.

**Faramir : **Moi je peux y aller si tu veux.

**Denethor : **Nan t'es un nul.

**Fin du flash-back et du chapitre**


	16. Comment l'Auteur invente encore de l'elf...

**Chapitre IX : Comment l'auteur invente encore de l'elfique**

**La cachette secrète du Gondor**

**Soldat du Gondor qui n'a pas de nom : **On a trouvé le troisième.

**Faramir : **Hé ! J'étais en train d'avoir un flash-back moi !

Il va réveiller Frodo.

**Faramir : **On a trouvé votre compagnon. Mais il se baigne dans notre piscine privée. Nous allons devoir l'abattre.

**Frodo : **C'est pas un peu arbitraire comme loi ?

**Faramir : **Hé il est entré sans cravate en plus !

**Frodo : **Non ne le tuez pas ! Gandalf m'a dit qu'il avait encore un rôle à jouer dans cette histoire.

**Faramir : **Qui ?

**Frodo : **Mithrandir.

**Faramir : **Ah. Bon bah je vais me contenter de le molester pour obtenir des informations alors.

**Public qui a lu les livres : **Esprit maléfique, sors de ce corps !

**Gollum : **Je suis de retour !

**Faramir : **Mmm avec ce discours très clair je devine qu'il s'agit de l'Anneau Unique !

**Un autre endroit de la cachette**

**Sam : **Allez-y Mr Frodo, je vous couvre !

**Frodo : **Non, l'Anneau s'empare de moi.

**Public : **Non ? C'est pas vrai !

**Faramir : **Trop tard, de toute façon, je suis là, et je veux ramener l'Anneau à Papa !

**Sam : **Bah en fait on veut le détruire.

**Faramir : **Nan on va à Osgiliath.

**Le gouffre de Helm**

**Aragorn : **Tadun ! Je suis vivant !

**Rohirrim : **Cool !

**Legolas : **Vous avez une mine affreuse. Je peux vous prêter mon sèche-cheveux si vous voulez.

**Aragorn : **Nan, pas le temps. Rends-moi juste mon pendentif.

Aragorn montre toute sa technique d'ouverture de porte à deux battants.

**Aragorn : **Mauvaise nouvelle. Saruman a lancé une grande armée de dix mille orques virtuels.

**Théoden : **Qui z'y viennent ! On a des vieillards et des enfants nous !

**Aragorn : **Appelez à l'aide les autres peuples !

**Théoden : **Non, on est un peu en froid. Mais avec 300 hommes, un Nain et un Elfe ça devrait aller.

**Forêt de Fangorn**

**Pippin : **Et oui nous sommes toujours là !

**Sylvebarbe : **Nous... ne... nous... mêlons... pas-

**Merry : **Hé on a déjà pas beaucoup de temps à l'écran alors dépêche-toi !

**Sylvebarbe : **Enfin bref voici la Chambre des Ents.

**Merry : **Et c'est quoi ?

**Sylvebarbe : **Une réunion.

**Merry : **Une réunion de quoi ?

**Public : **A ton avis ?

**Gouffre de Helm**

**Eowyn : **Aragorn, mon tonton m'envoie avec les femmes et les enfants encore. C'est pô juste.

**Aragorn : **Mais vous êtes une femmes, c'est logique.

**Eowyn : **Mais je sais me battre !

**Aragorn : **Mais c'est tout aussi digne de se cacher dans les cavernes blablabla.

**Eowyn : **Mais je veux rester avec vous, comme les autres qui vous aiment et moi aussi je- oups. Je vais peut-être aller dans les cavernes alors.

**Dans les cavernes**

On voit des enfants et des femmes

**Public : **C'est marrant, ils ressemblent beaucoup aux enfants Hobbits.

**Gouffre de Helm**

**Legolas : **Wen anfu merdum.

**Aragorn : **Ja knot.

**Legolas : **Anfu merdum mundiale. Wen goir ta mordie.

**Aragorn : **Alors je mourrai comme l'un d'entre eux !

Tout le monde le regarde

**Aragorn : **Ah. J'ai dit ça en langage commun...

**Forêt de Fangorn**

**Pippin : **Mais pourquoi tu fais cette tête Merry ?

**Merry : **Ce Sylvebarbe fait traîner les scènes ! On va se retrouver coupés au montage tu verras !

**Sylvebarbe : **Ne soyez pas trop hâtif, maître Meriadoc, il faut bien qu'on se dise bonjour !

**Gouffre de Helm**

Un petit jeune joue maladroitement avec une épée

**Aragorn : **Viens là toi, tu seras le symbole de l'espoir.

**Jeune : **Je suis Haleth fils de Hama.

**Aragorn : **Ah... celui qui s'est fait bouffé par un Warg... Mais c'est une bonne épée, regarde elle marche bien !


	17. Notes sur l'elfique

﻿ 

Oui alors comme une idiote je vous ai promis de traduire mon pseudo-elfique... mais je ne l'ai pas fait ! Voici donc le Robbie Elfique (le petit Robert quoi !).

Je précise que mon elfique est inventé en mélangeant français, anglais, espagnol, latin, italien et des lettres bizarres genre h ou k par ci par là !

**Chapitre III des deux tours**

**Legolas :** Mhaye vehi rist ine pihs.

une déformation de "may they rest in peace", qu'ils reposent en paix quoi !

**Chapitre VII des deux tours**

**Arwen :** Duñé es dunadin. Retarim em volare.

ouais là c'est encore plus débile... c'est "Donner c'est donner, reprendre c'est voler"

**Chapitre 16 des deux tours **

**Legolas :** Wen anfu merdum.

**Aragorn :** Ja knot.

**Legolas :** Anfu merdum mundiale. Wen goir ta mordie.

j'ai limite honte là...

"On est dans la merde"

"Je sais"

"Dans une merde internationale. On va tous mourir."

voilà voilà, à bientôt pour un autre chapitre débilos !

ah oui et précisez-moi si vous voulez que je vous explique mes blagues et allusions débiles à la fin de l'histoire car il se peut qu'elles soient bien cachées !


	18. Comment Léonard de Vinci peut aller se r...

**Chapitre X : Comment Léonard de Vinci peut aller se rhabiller**

**L'armurerie du Gouffre de Helm**

**Legolas : **Je suis désolé vieux, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de perdre confiance alors que nous sommes les gentils de l'histoire.

**Aragorn : **C'est pas grave, il faut bien faire monter la tension dans la public.

**Gimli : **Et pour la casser, vous pouvez compter sur moi ! Est-ce que cette cotte de maille est trop moulante ?

**Cor au loin : **Pouet pouet pouet !

**Haldir : **Coucou ! Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici mais j'apporte la parole d'Elrond de Rivendell.

**Public : **Mais tu es un elfe de la Lorien !

**Haldir : **Mais Elrond a laissé un message télépathique pour Galadriel. "Devons sauver futur roi. STOP. Est aussi Futur Gendre. STOP. Envoyez renfort. STOP."

**Sur les remparts**

**Gimli : **Suis-je condamné à rester effet comique pendant tout le film ?

**Legolas : **Tu es petit et tu as un accent bizarre. Moi je suis là pour attirer le public féminin ! Il fait un clin d'oeil vers le public

**Aragorn : **L'heure est venue de faire un discours de général. Alors en fait vous êtes censés tuer les méchants ok ?

La grosse armée virtuelle arrive

**Théoden : **La bataille commence.

**Public : **Ouais, c'est ce qu'on se disait aussi.

Des gens se battent. Désolée je trouve rien de drôle à dire là-dessus

**Gimli : **J'en suis à deux !

**Legolas : **Vous croiriez que passé 1000 ans on pourrait être au-dessus de ces jeux de gamins mais non. Moi dix-sept d'abord ! Na !

**Gimli : **Ouais mais c'est de la triche, t'as commencé avant !

**Forêt de Fangorn**

**Sylvebarbe : **Mmmm encore une scène où je vais dire peu de choses et trèèèèès lentement. Je viens de me procurer des lunettes et "Bilbo le Hobbit". J'en déduis qu'en effet vous n'êtes pas des Orcs. Même si Gandalf me l'avait dit avant mais bon...

**Merry : **Euh tu sais que c'est la guerre quand même ? On est un peu pressés là.

**Pippin : **Vifsorbier me manque.

**Retour au Gouffre**

**Théoden : **Pfff t'es nul Saruman, t'es même pas cap' de casser mon fort !

Legolas essaie d'abattre le porteur de la flamme olympique et échoue. Le mur explose

**Legolas : **Bah l'important c'est de participer ! Vous avez vu ma nouvelle figure de skate ?

**Public : **Ouais. C'était quoi ça bon sang ?

**Forêt de Fangorn**

**Sylvebarbe : **Bon en fait on va pas la faire votre guerre.

**Merry : **Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

**Sylvebarbe : **Non.

**Merry : **Et ça vous fait rien que le monde soit détruit ?

**Sylvebarbe : **Tant que je peux faire des balades en forêt et cueillir des champignons...

**Pippin : **Retournons à la Comté !

**Merry : **Parce que tu crois qu'on y sera en sécurité ? L'ombre de Saruman va s'y étendre.

**Pippin : **Nan nan nan on a pas tourné le nettoyage de la Comté tu te souviens ?

**Merry : **Oui mais contrairement à ce que pensent les gens nous avons un rôle à jouer dans le 3.

**Public : **Ah ouais les-

**Merry : **NON pas les effets comiques. Rendez-vous en décembre 2003 pour en savoir plus.

**Re-retour au Gouffre !**

**Haldir : **ça se ramollit là. Je pense que les héros ont besoin de tragédie pour se motiver. Argh. Il meurt

**Aragorn : **Naaaaaaaaaaaaaan !

**Public : **Ah ? Tu le connaissais si bien que ça ?

**Haldir : **Et dire que je n'aurais même pas dû être là...

**Pete Jackson : **Chut ! Tu es mort, tu te souviens ?

**Haldir : **Ah oui c'est vrai. Argh.

**Théoden : **Il faut protéger la grosse porte en bois ! Aragorn, Gimli, passez par la sortie de secours !

**Aragorn : **Je ne sais pas si on a le droit, c'est écrit "à n'utiliser qu'en cas d'incendie, d'inondation, de cataclysme divers ou..." ah oui "d'invasion d'orcs puant dans le but de créer une diversion", au temps pour moi.

**Gimli : **Et bien sûr personne n'aura l'idée de nous envahir _par_ cette porte. Bon, c'est le moment du retour de la blague lourde sur les Nains. Lancez-moi.

Les deux amis se battent pour sauver la porte

**Théoden : **En fait c'était une mauvaise idée. On va refermer la porte. Débrouillez-vous pour rentrer.

**Legolas : **Ah ah ah ! J'ai plus d'un tour dans mon arquois ! Après le skate-board, le remonte-pente ! Venez les amis !


	19. Comment ce chapitre est trop court

﻿ 

**Notes : **Ne vous inquiétez pas si vous n'avez pas compris le titre du dernier chapitre... c'est un délire perso... en fait comme je trouve que Legolas a inventé bcp de choses comme le skate-board et le remonte-pente, je l'ai mis en opposition au plus grand inventeur de tous les temps, voilà tout !

**Chapitre XI : Comment ce chapitre est trop court**

**Forêt de Fangorn**

**Sylvebarbe : **Bien que j'aie promis à Gandalf de vous protéger, je vais vous laisser à la sortie de la forêt et vous n'aurez plus qu'à rentrer chez vous à pied !

**Pippin : **Et si on allait faire un tour en Isengard plutôt ?

**Sylvebarbe : **Pourquoi ?

**Pippin : **J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus.

**Merry : **Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne me rassure pas du tout ?

**En vue d'Osgiliath**

**Frodon : **Faramir, vous devez me laisser partir !

**Public : **Qu'est-il arrivé à "je ne le ramasserai pas même si je le trouvais sur la route ?"

**Faramir : **Estimez-vous chanceux, vous êtes dans la version longue, vous savez que j'agis comme cela à cause de mon père !

**Sortie de la Forêt de Fangorn, en vue d'Isengard**

**Sylvebarbe : **Je vous ennuie avec mes histoires de souris qui chatouillent ? Oh mon dieu ! Saruman a brûlé mes amis les arbres !

**Merry : **Alors tu savais qu'il y a avait de la fumée... un esprit de métal... mais pas que c'étaient des arbres qui brûlaient ?

**Sylvebarbe : **Hé ? Y'a plein d'autres choses qui peuvent brûler ? réfléchit Roharum ! Les Ents et les arbres vont faire la guerre maintenant !

**Public : **Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous dans le coin parce qu'ils sont si lents qu'on y était encore demain !

**Osgiliath**

**Faramir : **Annoncez à mon père que je lui amène un cadeau capable de changer le fil de l'histoire.

**Sam : **Tu veux finir comme ton frère ou quoi ?

**Nazgul : **Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii tousse iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !

**Tout le monde : **Ahhhhhhhhhh !

**Forteresse du gouffre de Helm**

**Théoden : **On va tous crever... et je n'ai même pas encore tiré mon épée. Pourquoi tant de haine ?

**Aragorn : **Ce n'est pas le moment d'une longue tirade. C'est celle de la chevauchée suicidaire finale.

**Public : **Mais d'où sortent ces chevaux ?

**Tous les gentils : **Yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Yiha !

**Gandalf : **Hé hé hé je suis de retour. Avec Eomer et 2000 hommes !

**Public : **Alors maintenant c'est 2300 contre 10000 ?

Ils descendent de la montagne à cheval, youpiha ha youpi youpi ha

**Public : **Ouah ces Mearas sont vraiment très fort, je n'avais jamais vu de chevaux descendre une pente à 45° au galop !

Les gentils bottent le cul des méchants

**Isengard**

Les Ents bottent le cul des Orques. Merry et Pippin apportent leur "petite pierre" à l'édifice.

**Sylvebarbe : **Détruisez cette maquette de barrage, il faut inonder la maquette d'Orthanc !

Ils le font

**Maquettiste : **Mais je n'avais pas fini de peindre !


	20. Comment on en apprend plus sur les lois ...

**Notes : **Voici le dernier chapitre des Deux Tours !

**Chapitre XII : Comment on en apprend plus sur les lois du Gondor**

**Osgiliath**

**Frodo : **Oh et puis j'en ai marre ! Le voici ce fichu Anneau, prenez-le !

**Public : **Cette manie de vouloir le refiler à tout le monde...

**Sam : **Non, Mr Frodo je ne peux pas vous laisser faire sinon ça sera la fin du monde et pas de troisième film !

Sam se jette sur Frodo et celui-ci le menace de son épée

**Sam : **Oh la tout doux !

**Frodo : **Je n'y arriverai pas Sam.

Sam se lance dans un discours très inspiré qui émeut tout le monde, même Gollum

**Sam : **J'ai fait un rêve...

On voit des images des autres protagonistes en train de gagner

**Théoden : **Gagné !

**Merry et Pippin : **Gagné !

**Saruman : **Oh-oh.

**Public : **ça sent la fin du film.

**Faramir : **Un instant, je viens de décider de me faire un trip "back into character". Je vais vous laisser filer finalement.

**Soldat : **Mais votre père va vous tuer pour ça !

**Public ?** Pour... laisser partir des gens qui n'ont rien fait de mal ?

**Soldat : **ça fait partie des deux lois du Gondor !

**Faramir : **Oui, ça et pas de baignade dans notre piscine privée !

**Gouffre de Helm**

**Eomer : **Je serais vous, je ne m'approcherai pas de cette forêt qui n'était pas là il y a deux secondes.

Les Orques stupides le font

Bruit de broiement d'os divers

**Isengard inondé**

**Merry : **Un peu plus d'eau et on se noyait ! Vu que ça nous arrive à la taille et que nous sommes des Hobbits, je me demande si on peut appeler ça "inondé". Enfin le principal c'est que je sois à nouveau plus grand que toi.

**Pippin : **J'ai faim. Tiens, une pomme. Oh et une dinde ! Et des barrils d'herbe à pipe ! Doit-on partager avec Sylvebarbe ?

**Merry : **Nan. Tu te vois proposer à un Ent de fumer ?

**Osgiliath**

**Faramir : **Allez, passez par ce passage secret.

**Sam : **Vous êtes plus cool que votre frère en fait.

**Faramir : **Et toi, si tu leur fais du mal, j'te chope à la récré !

**Gollum : **Sméagol veut juste les mener par Cirith Ungol!

**Faramir : **Faites gaffe, il paraît qu'un monstre s'y cache. Ungol veut dire araignée mais je parierais sur un dinosaure personnellement.

**Gouffre de Helm, enfin un peu plus loin**

**Gandalf : **Les Deux Tours c'est terminé. L'attente pour le Retour du Roi ne fait que commencer.

**Dans une forêt indéterminée**

**Sméagol : **Je fais une rechute.

**Gollum : **Je suis de retour ! Et j'ai un plan diabolique pour le troisième film ! Mwuahaha !

**Public qui a lu les livres : **Attendez attendez... ça ne se finit pas là normalement !

**Peter Jackson : **Et bé si. Vous comprendrez pourquoi dans un an.

**Public : **Un an ! Bouhou c'est long...

**FIN DES DEUX TOURS**

* * *

i

i

i

i

i

i

i

**Bonus pour les courageux qui ont lu toute la page et/ou qui voulaient laisser un commentaire !**

**Voici la Bande Annonce du Retour du Roi !**

**Legolas : **Une perturbation dans la force je sens, jeune Padawan.

**Aragorn : **Euh moi c'est Aragorn... à moins que ça soit Elessar ?

**Gandalf : **Comment savoir si Frodo est encore en vie ?

**Aragorn : **Nous avons vu les Deux Tours ensemble, Gandy !

**Gollum : **Hé hé tuons les Hobbits !

**Sam : **Il veut nous tuer !

**Frodo : **Tu t'imagines trop de choses mon pauvre Sam.

**Eowyn : **Reste avec moi petit Hobbit.

**Merry : **T'en fais pas, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on est sur un cheval collé à une jolie fille !

**Public qui a lu les livres : **Hé mais on n'est pas censés savoir que c'est elle !

**Gimli, Pippin, Faramir, Théoden, Eomer, etc. :** Nous jouons aussi dans le film.

**Sam : **Noooooooooooooon !


	21. Comment l'ami Ricoré fait un détour en I...

**Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

**Le Retour du Roi**

**(Very) Special Edition**

**Note : **voilà la parodie du troisième et dernier film...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Comment l'ami Ricoré fait un détour en Ithilien  
**

**Une jolie rivière, il y a bien bien longtemps**

**L'auteur et une copine aussi fanatique dans le public : **Oh mon dieu, c'est Andy Serkis ! C'est Sméagol alors !

**Le reste du public : **Mais c'est qui ces deux abrutis qui pêchent ?

**Déagol : **J'ai un poisson Sméagol !

**Le reste du public : **Ahhhhhhh ! Ok.

Le poisson entraîne Déagol dans l'eau jusqu'à l'Anneau qu'il ramasse.

**Sméagol : **Rohhh ! C'est joli. Je le veux.

**Déagol : **Nan.

**Sméagol : **Si.

**Déagol : **Nan.

**Sméagol : **Si.

**Déagol : **Ok. (meurt)

Bien plus tard

**Sméagol : **Et voilà comment nous sommes devenu Gollum, mon précieux.

**Anneau Unique : **Encore une fois, je t'en supplie, arrête de me raconter cette histoire pour m'endormir. Je suis un anneau, je ne dors pas !

**Retour dans le présent en Ithilien**

**Gollum : (**chante) La soleil ne va pas se lever, encore une mauvaise journée, on doit pourtant aller marcher sans se faire capturer.

**Sam : **Bon, Mr Frodo, je n'ai pas le pain et les croissants mais j'ai des (roulement de tambour) leeeeembas !

**Frodo : **Et toi, tu ne manges pas ?

**Sam : **Bah et le voyage du retour alors ?

**Frodo : **Sam...

**Sam : **Oui bon j'essaie de maigrir un peu, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ?

**Entrée de l'Isengard**

**Merry : **Est-ce une bonne idée de montrer deux personnes en train de fumer et de boire ?

Un sous-titre apparaît : A consommer avec modération. Fumer nuit à votre santé.

**Merry : **Merci. Hé regarde Pip ! Nos amis arrivent !

**Gimli : **Alors pendant qu'on défendait le Rohan dans un gouffre tout pourri vous étiez en train de prendre du bon temps ?

**Pippin : **Naaaan. On a aidé Sylvebarbe à neutraliser Saruman.

**Merry : **lève un bras en l'air Hobbit Powaaaa !

**Amis de l'auteur: **Noooooon, pas le Hobbit Powaaaaa!

**Gandalf : **Bon taisez-vous et montez à cheval.

**Devant Orthanc**

**Sylvebarbe : **Gandalf, il faut que vous vous occupiez de Saruman.

**Gandalf : **réfléchit Naaan. Il est bien là où il est.

**Peter Jackson : **Il se trouve que j'ai coupé toutes ses scènes au montage...

**Pippin : **Oh ! Un truc qui brille dans l'eau ! C'est pour moi ça !

**Public qui n'a pas lu les livres : **Mais kessecé ? D'où ça sort ?

**L'auteur : **Un palantir ! Une pierre de vision ! C'est Grima qui-

**Public : **Shhh ! On t'a rien demandé !

**Gandalf : **Donne-moi ça.

**Pippin : **Mais c'est moi qui l'ai trouvé ! Grr. Je vais faire mon air d'Hobbit torturé mais toujours adorable.

**Palais d'Edoras**

**Théoden : **Hum Eowyn je t'ai vue parler deux secondes avec Aragorn. J'en déduis que tu vas te marier avec lui, je suis heureux pour toi.

**Eowyn : **Errr ok.

**Merry et Pippin sur la table : **(Ils chantent) Allez viens boire un p'tit coup au Green Dragon...

**Gandalf : **Comment savoir si Frodo est encore en vie ?

**Aragorn : **Nous avons vu les Deux Tours ensemble, Gandy !

**Gandalf : **Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais j'attends toujours votre invitation pour voir la version longue.

**Aragorn : **se gratte la tête C'est que... j'ai laissé le lecteur DVD à Arwen et en ce moment elle doit être en train de partir pour son dernier voyage.

**Ithilien, la nuit**

**Gollum : **Hé hé tuons les Hobbits !

**Sam : **Il veut nous tuer !

**Frodo : **Tu t'imagines trop de choses mon pauvre Sam. Allez, viens Gollum, donne-moi la main.

**Gollum : **Mwuhahaha ! (rire diabolique)


	22. Comment Merry connaît Marty McFly

**Chapitre II : Comment Merry connaît Marty McFly**

**Sur le toit de Meduseld, Edoras**

**Legolas : **Une perturbation dans la force je sens, jeune Padawan.

**Aragorn : **Euh moi c'est Aragorn... à moins que ça soit Elessar ?

**Legolas : **Se méfier nous devons. Proche est l'Oeil.

**Aragorn : **Legolas, tu as emprunté l'herbe des Hobbits ? Et puis retire cette capuche ridicule !

**Legolas : **Je ne peux pas...

**Aragorn : **Pourquoi ?

**Legolas : **L'origine des éléments... Des choses qu'on ne peut voir...

**Aragorn ?**

**Legolas : **On voit mes racines et je n'ai pas trouvé de coiffeur abruti !

**Espèce de dortoir à Edoras**

**Pippin : **Je n'arrive même plus à me souvenir de la dernière fois où j'ai fait quelque chose de stupide ! Je vais me ratrapper.

**Merry : **Non, Pippin.

**Pippin : **Mais si, ça va aller !

**Merry : **Pippin !

**Pippin : **Tsss tu t'en fais trop.

**Merry : **Pippin !

**Pippin : **Je vais juste jeter un coup d'oeil dans cette boule interdite.

**Merry : **Pippin !

**Public : **Tu sais dire autre chose ?

Pippin se saisit du palantir

**Pippin : **Ahhhhhhhhh !

Le cri réveille toute la cité et notamment Gandalf. Aragorn et Legolas arrivent aussi.

**Gandalf : **Crétin de-

**Public : **-Touque !

**Gandalf : **Il y a de l'écho ici ?

**Réunion de crise à Meduseld**

**Gandalf : **Pippin est un crétin mais ça va nous servir, maintenant nous connaissons les plans de l'ennemi. Du coup, j'emmène le petit en balade à cheval pour le récompenser.

**Merry : **Mais pourquoi fais-tu toujours des choses stupides ?

**Pippin : **Je sais pas moi... pour l'équilibre du duo ? Mais que puis-je faire contre ça ?

**Merry : **Essaie ça : remonte le temps et écoute Merry !

**Gandalf : **Allez, monte.

**Pippin : **Merry peut venir ?

**Gandalf : **Non.

**Merry : **Tu vois ce que tu as fait ? Maintenant plus de duo comique, on va devoir jouer les héros !

Scène d'Adieux. L'auteur prend quelques moments pour verser une larme.

**Une forêt éthérée et mièvre**

**Arwen : **Bon bah finalement je m'en vais.

Arwen a une vision de son fils

**Arwen : **Bon bah finalement je m'en vais pas.

**Elrond : **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ma fille ?

**Arwen : **Il faut reforger l'épée !

**Public qui a lu le livre : **Euh... je pense qu'il a pas eu besoin de toi pour le faire faire.

**Minas Tirith**

**Public : **Wow !

**Pippin : **Gandalf, un arbre !

**Gandalf : **Surtout, ne dis rien devant Albator.

**Pippin ?**

**Gandalf : **De-ne-thor bien sûr.

**Denethor : **Mon fils est mort, mon cor est brisé, la vie ça craint.

**Pippin : **C'est de ma faute, je me mets à votre service !

**Gandalf : **tape du pied impatiemment sur le sol Pippin ! Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ?

**Pippin : **De remonter dans le temps et d'écouter Merry ?

**Denethor : **Je sais déjà tout ce que vous venez me dire. Ne me demandez pas comment. Et puis le Gondor n'a pas de roi. Le Gondor n'a pas besoin de roi.

**Pippin : **Vous êtes le père de Boromir vous non ?

**Plus tard**

**Pippin : **C'est que... en me mettant à son service je pensais à des choses que je sais mieux faire comme... la plonge.

**Gandalf : **Ne te plains pas, tu vas porter une armure, ça peut plaire au public féminin.

**Pippin : **On signe où ?

**Gandalf : **La GUERRE est là !

Images de méchants guerriers - tiens voilà Peter Jackson youhou !

**Pippin : **Et Frodo et Sam ?

**Gandalf : **Qui ?

**Pippin : **Les deux semi-hommes qu'on a envoyés au massacre contre 9 Nazgûl, des milliers d'orcs et un seigneur des ténèbres.

**Gandalf : **Je sais pas moi ! Regarde la prochaine séquence du film !


	23. Comment l'Auteur pleure encore deux fois

**Chapitre III : Comment l'Auteur pleure encore deux fois**

**Une espèce de tour toute verte alias Minas Morgul**

**Gollum : **N'allez surtout pas vers cet endroit maléfique !

**Frodo : **Aha ! ça veut dire qu'il est temps pour moi de me sentir attiré par cet endroit. C'est un aimant ou un anneau qu'il y a autour de mon cou ?

**Retour à Minas Tirith, le lendemain**

**Gandalf : **Bon, on dirait que le Gondor a un peu de retard dans le scénario par rapport au bouquin. Va me recifier ça, Pippin.

**Pippin : **Ok.

**Public : **C'est normal si je suis pas trop rassuré en voyant _Pippin _avec des _allumettes_ ?

**Faramir : **Coucou ! Juste pour vous dire que je suis encore une fois en train de perdre Osgiliath.

**Pippin : **C'est fait ! Ok, comment je descends maintenant ?

**Les gens sur les montagnes enneigées près des feux d'alarme : **Enfin ! Notre vie ici a un sens !

**Edoras**

**Aragorn : **Quand je fais de la purée Mousseline, je suis sûr que tout le monde en reprend. Je fais un petit volcan... Tiens c'est quoi cette fumée là-bas ?

Il court au palais de Meduseld

**Théoden, penché sur des "cartes" : **Donc c'est ici que vous placerez la piscine ? Juste derrière le Palais ?

**Aragorn : **Il y a le feu sur la montagne ! Appelez les pompiers !

**Théoden : **Ce sont les feux d'alarme... tu as encore bien des choses à apprendre pour devenir roi.

**Aragorn : **Alors vous faites quoi ?

**Théoden : **Mmmm je sais pas... laisser un peu de suspense peut-être... on... y... VA !

**Osgiliath**

**Faramir : **Bon allez on se casse, cette fois on est fichus je crois.

**Orc qui ressemble à un cochon : **Grrr yeah grrr groin.

Les Nazgûl viennent "cueillir" les Gondorians sur leurs chevaux

**Gandalf : **Ah non, je ne vais pas vous laisser faire ! Yiha ! Par le pouvoir du crâne ancestral ! Hem... mauvaise formule. En résumé je vous chasse avec de la lumière blanche ok ?

**Nazgûl n°5 : **Oh non ! Le feu, l'eau et maintenant la lumière ! C'est quoi ce monde !

**Créature ailée n°3 : **Et puis on a des petits à nourrir nous mince alors !

Faramir regarde Pippin d'un air bizarre

**Pippin qui détourne les yeux : **C'est qui ce pervers ?

**Gandalf : **Tsss. Il a juste croisé Frodo et Sam.

**Les escaliers secrets**

**Sam : **ça pouvait pas être un ascenseur secret plutôt ?

**Gollum : **Je suis gentil, je ne suis qu'une pauvre pauvre créature de synthèse... Demandez à Dobby et Jar-Jar Binks, nous sommes des gentils.

**Sam : **Grrr.

**Gollum : **Par contre le gros Hobbit qui vous est fidèle depuis le début c'est un méchant qui veut le Précieux.

**Frodo : **Etrangement, je commence à croire à vos théories.

**Citadelle de Minas Tirith**

**Pippin : **Je jure fidélité à Denethor, dans la folie comme dans la raison, dans la vie comme dans la mort, dans le feu comme dans l'eau... c'est moi ou ce serment est un peu étrange ?

**Faramir : **Puis-je vous rendre service Père ?

**Denethor : **Oui, meurt à la place de ton frère.

**Pippin : **Bouh ! Pas gentil ça.

Faramir part au suicide

**Cirith Ungol**

**Gollum : **Yek yek yek.

**Sam : **Réveillé ? Sûrement à préparer un mauvais coup ?

**Frodo : **Sam, Sam, Sam... tss tss tss. Toujours aussi méfiant pour rien !

**Gollum : **Le gros Hobbit a mangé tout le pain !

**Sam : **Même pas vrai !

**Frodo : **Qui croire ? Mon fidèle serviteur dévoué qui a failli se noyer pour me suivre ou cette espèce de créature qui tuerait pour avoir ma bague ? Le deuxième je suppose. Dégage, Sam.

**Public qui a lu le livre : **P de bordel de m ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

**Minas Tirith**

**Denethor : **Chante pour moi, mon nouveau Bouffon errr Garde de la Citadelle !

**Pippin : **Chuis pas trop d'humeur là...

Denethor dévore une pauvre tomate sans défense

**Pippin : **Ok, ok...

Il chante pendant que les Gondorians dont Faramir chargent et se font trucider

**Public devant la VO : **Oh... mon... dieu...

**Public devant la VF : **(mort de rire)


	24. Comment les Morts ont leur propre systèm...

**Chapitre IV : Comment les Morts ont leur propre système administratif**

**Camp des Rohirrim**

**Théoden : **Ark nous ne sommes que 6000. ça ne suffira pas contre les armées du Mordor.

**Aragorn : **Bof, on a vu pire au Gouffre de Helm... ça s'est plutôt bien terminé !

**Legolas : **Les chevaux sont calmes et les hommes nerveux. Ou l'inverse, je ne sais plus.

**Eomer :** Vous êtes troublés par l'ombre tendue qui recouvre de sa diablesse la montagne maudite.

**Legolas : **Ahhh enfin je trouve quelqu'un à qui parler.

**Dans une tente du camp**

**Eowyn : **Un vrai petit soldat !

Merry est habillé en soldat du Gondor

**Eomer : **Eowyn, quand tu auras fini de jouer à la poupée, tu feras le ménage !

**Eowyn : **Ne te moque pas de lui !

**Auteur de la fic : **Ouais ! Méchant, booouh !

**Eomer : **Quoi ? Alors ce n'est jamais le moment de faire des blagues à deux balles sur la taille des gens ?

**Tente d'Aragorn**

**Aragorn : **(rêve) Je vois des gens qui sont morts !

**Elrond : **Je te donne la main de ma fille. Et cette épée aussi.

**Public qui a lu le livre : **Ah quand même !

**Aragorn : **Oh merci elle est cool ! regarde l'épée Et elle finit où exactement ?

**Elrond : **Attends, la musique n'est pas encore finie.

On voit le bout de l'épée, enfin

**Aragorn : **Ouah ! Comment as-tu fait pour la cacher sous ta robe !

**Elrond : **Au fait Arwen est mourante.

**Public qui a lu le livre : **Nan mais c'est un Elfe, faut le comprendre, tous les mortels sont destinés à mourir, donc mourants. Parce que Arwen ne va pas mourir. Enfin si elle est mortelle donc elle va mourir. Mais pas aujourd'hui.

**Elrond : **Il se trouve que, manque de bol, son destin est lié à celui de l'Anneau.

**Public : **Bah comme celui de tout le monde non?

**Aragorn : **Oh non ! Comment est-ce possible ? Il n'y a rien qui les relie !

**Elrond : **C'est comme ça, ne discute pas ! Et puis tu vas devoir aller réunir une armée de morts aussi !

**Aragorn : **Mais ils sont tous verts et flippants !

**Elrond : **Tu veux être roi oui ou non ?

**Aragorn : **Grrbl.

**Camp des Rohirrim**

Aragorn prépare Brego (et pas Arod ! grrr)

**Eowyn : **Vous ne pouvez pas partir !

**Aragorn : **Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là toi ?

**Eowyn : **A votre avis ?

**Aragorn : **(réfléchit)Comment la rembarrer poliement ? (tout haut) Eowyn, je ne suis pas l'homme pour vous. Un jour vous rencontrerez quelqu'un qui vous aimera et-

**Eowyn : **Oh la ferme ! Vous m'aimez ou pas ?

**Aragorn : **Errr nan. Désolé. Bon je dois y aller, y'a des morts qui m'attendent.

**Eowyn : **(essaie de se remettre du râteau du siècle) Mais c'est dangereux ! Vous allez mourir !

**Aragorn : **Mais naaan ! Tu dis ça parce que personne n'en est jamais revenu c'est tout ! N'oublie pas que nous sommes dans le "Retour du Roi"! Or, je vais devenir roi. Ergo, je vais revenir.

Aragorn marche avec Brego

**Gimli : **On vient !

**Legolas : **Ouais !

**Aragorn : **Nan. Bon d'accord, si vous insistez.

**Chemin des Morts**

**Gimli : **Alors c'est quoi cette armée ?

**Aragorn : **On ne vous a rien enseigné à l'Ecole des Nains ?

**Gimli : **J'ai séché les classes d'Histoire des Hommes Prétentieux...

**Legolas : **Attendez, c'est pour moi l'occasion d'avoir une réplique de plus de deux lignes qui tient la route ! Et bien ces morts ont juré allégeance à Isildur mais finalement ils y sont pas allés alors ils sont maudits !

**Fantôme : **Bienvenue au Chemin des Morts. Si vous êtes vivants, vous ne pouvez pas passer.

**Aragorn : **Mais je suis l'héritier d'Isildur !

**Fantôme : **Dans ce cas c'est différent. Veuillez nous présenter une pièce d'identité, s'il vous plaît.

Aragorn montre Anduril

**Fantôme : **Je suis désolé mais nous avons été informés de la destruction de cette pièce.

**Aragorn : **Elle a été reforgée !

**Fantôme : **Ah ? Nos services administratifs n'en ont pas été informés. Voulez-vous bien présenter une autre pièce ?

Aragorn sort de sa poche un papier griffonné

**Fantôme : **(lit) "Permis de rôder décerné à Aragorn, Fils d'Arathorn. Aussi connu sous les noms de (liste non exhaustive) Grands-pas, Estel, Pierre d'Elfe, Elessar. Taille : grand. Race : Humain. Signes particuliers : Héritier d'Isildur et du trône du Gondor." Bon je vais aller vérifier cela. Veuillez attendre ici.

Le fantôme passe le papier sous un vérificateur de faux

**Fantôme : **Bon c'est ok vous pouvez passer. Mais qui sont cette fille blonde et cet enfant barbu qui vous accompagnent ?

**Camp des Rohirrim**

Merry attend avec son petit poney blanc

**Théoden : **Oh au fait tu ne viens pas petit.

**Merry : **Pourquoi ?

**Théoden : **montre un panneau sur lequel on lit : accès à la guerre interdit pour tous ceux qui ne passent pas cette limite de taille et/ou ne portent pas de barbe Désolé.

**Merry : **C'est pô juste ! (se fait agripper par un soldat à cheval) Héééé !

**Eowyn : **Chevauchez avec moi !

**Public qui n'a pas lu le livre : **Cool ! Elle est trop sympa !

**Public qui a lu le livre : **Errr on voit tout de suite que c'est elle alors ? Que va-t-il arriver à "je ne suis pas un homme" ?

**Merry : **Cool ! Des jours de cheval avec une fille !


	25. Comment Frodo ne respecte pas ses aînés

**Chapitre V : Comment Frodo ne respecte pas ses aînés**

**Minas Tirith**

**Denethor : **C'est quoi ces bruits dehors ? Des nouveaux voisins ?

On amène le corps de Faramir

**Denethor : **Quoi ? Mon fils que j'ai envoyé au suicide est mort ? Comment se fait-il? Oh nooooon !

**Faramir : **Je ne suis pas mort !

**Pippin : **Il n'est pas mort !

**Denethor : **Mais si, il est mort.

**Faramir : **Mais non !

**Pippin : **Il ne l'est pas.

**Denethor : **Il le sera bientôt. Il est très malade.

**Faramir : **J'irai mieux avec quelques feuilles d'Athelas !

**Denethor : **Naan. Tu seras raide mort dans quelques minutes. Je vais te brûler.

**Pippin : **Mais vous n'avez pas le droit !

On amène un brancard

**Faramir : **Je ne veux pas aller sur le bûcher.

**Denethor : **Ne fais pas de caprices !

**Pippin : **Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça.

**Denethor : **Bien sûr que si. C'est moi qui commande.

**Faramir : **Mais je vais bien ! Je pense que je vais aller faire un tour.

Denethor l'assomme avec une enclume qu'il sort de son manteau de fourrure

**Denethor : **Et bien, on dirait qu'il y est passé finalement.

Les Orcs envoient les têtes des soldats par catapulte

**Peter Jackson : **Hé hé hé. Etrangement ce n'est même pas de moi, ce passage gore.

Denethor regarde par-dessus les murs

**Denethor : **Arghhhh ! Nous sommes envahis ! Fuyez !

Les soldats fuient

Gandalf frappe Denethor sur la tête avec son bâton

**Denethor : **Aïe ! Mais ça va pas ? ça m'a fait mal!

**Gandalf : **C'est du passé. Tu ne peux pas en vouloir au passé.

**Denethor : **Mais c'est douloureux !

**Gandalf : **Ah oui le passé c'est douloureux... Mais on peut en tirer des leçons.

Il refait le même mouvement de bâton. Au lieu d'esquiver, Denethor est assommé

**Gandalf : **Ah. C'était pas prévu ça. Bon bah pour la leçon de morale on repassera alors. Tout le monde à son poste ! C'est moi qui commande maintenant !

**Soldats : **Faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez !

Gandalf donne quelques cours de tactique aux Gondorians pendant que l'Orc à tête de cochon donne quelques cours de stupidité et de cruauté

**Orcs : **Argh ! Grml !

**Soldats du Gondor : **Iiiick ! Ya !

Pippin court, habillé en playmobil

**Gandalf : **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

**Pippin : **Bah... je veux me battre !

**Gandalf : **Avec ce cure-dents ?

Pippin tue un orc qui allait tuer Gandalf

**Gandalf : **Glup. Pas mal. Rentre à la citadelle, c'est ton rôle de la "protéger", ok mon garçon ?

**Tunnel flippant tout sale**

**Gollum : **Le maître doit entrer là-dedans.

**Frodo : **ça ne me dit rien qui vaille... C'est quoi ces toiles d'araignée ?

**Gollum : **Le style de déco local...

Frodo marche dans le tunnel

**Frodo : **Pi ba da bou, la la la... Sméagol ? Oh-oh. Je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise en renvoyant Sam.

**Public : **Tu crois ?

**Frodo : **Je pense que ces toiles d'araignée sont là pour une raison... Il fait tout noir, bouhou, j'ai peur !

**Voix de Galadriel : **Et à vous, Frodo Baggins, j'offre la lumière d'Eärendil, notre étoile bien-aimée. Qu'elle vous éclaire dans les endroits sombres, quand toutes les autres lumières sont éteintes.

**Frodo : **Argh ! Arrête de parler dans ma tête !

**Voix de Galadriel : **Hem, hem. Et à vous, Frodo Baggins, j'offre la LUMIERE d'Eärendil, notre étoile bien-aimée. Qu'elle vous éclaire dans les endroits SOMBRES, quand toutes les autres lumières sont éteintes.

**Frodo : **Je suis en train de réfléchir là !

**Voix de Galadriel crie: **L'espèce de fiole dans ton sac à dos ! Sors-la, bougre d'imbécile !

**Frodo : **Ahhh. Celle-là ! Pas la peine de crier ! Aiya Eärendil Elenion Ancalima ! Ouah ! Je ne me savais pas bilingue ! La prochaine fois j'essaie de parler baleine !

**Shelob : **Ahem. On peut commencer la poursuite ?

**Public arachnophobe : **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Frodo finit par s'en sortir de justesse

**Gollum : **Toujours vivant, mon Précieux ?

**Frodo : **Toi !

Frodo se jette sur lui

**Gollum : **Ce n'était pas nous ! C'est à cause du Précieux !

**Anneau Unique : **Et sur qui ça tombe... Ah j'ai bon dos hein ! Si j'avais des mains je te jure que je t'étranglerai !

Frodo finit par épargner Gollum

**Frodo : **Au fait, créature qui ne vit que pour cet Anneau, je vais le détruire.

Gollum se jette sur lui mais finit par tomber dans un trou

**Frodo : **Quelle réaction surprenante !

Frodo se met à marcher. Enfin pendant trois mètres, avant d'être fatigué.

**Frodo : **Je suis désolé Sam !

**Public : **Euh... tu sais qu'il n'est pas là ?

Frodo tombe dans des feuilles mortes

**Galadriel : **Cette tâche vous a été confiée, Frodo de la Comté. Si-

**Frodo : **Alors non seulement tu parles dans ma tête, mais tu me donnes des visions aussi !

**Galadriel : **Non mais dis donc ! Un peu moins d'insolence envers tes aînés mon garçon ! Tu veux que je t'aide à te relever oui ou merde ?

**Frodo : **(fait la moue) Bon d'accord, finis ta belle phrase...

**Galadriel : **Si vous ne trouvez pas le moyen, personne ne le trouvera.

Elle tend la main à Frodo et le relève brutalement. Frodo se met à marcher en titubant.


	26. Comment ça chauffe un peu pour Dénéthor

**Chapitre VI : Comment ça chauffe un peu pour Denethor**

**Citadelle de Minas Tirith**

**Denethor : **Voici mon plan : un bon barbecue ! Oh et un petit suicide collectif tant qu'on y est !

**Pippin : **Oh-oh.

**Devant la grande porte de Minas Tirith**

**Gandalf : **Allez les gars, vous n'êtes pas des mauviettes ! Peu importe ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte, vous allez le vaincre !

La porte est détruite, révélant une multitude de Trolls immenses avec des massues et tout et tout

**Gandalf : **Argh. Euh... je crois qu'on m'appelle là ! Je reviens tout de suite!

**Aux abords de Cirith Ungol**

Frodo marche, en titubant

**L'auteur, dans le public : **C'est marrant, j'ai lu les livres mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on en est arrivés là...

Shelob pointe le bout de son nez- pardon, de ses 8 pattes velues

**L'auteur : **Ahhh. Ok.

Shelob suit Frodo sans qu'il la voie

**Public : **En haut, en haut ! Regarde en haut ! On est dans un film d'horreur ou quoi ?

Shelob "pique" Frodo par derrière puis le momifie

**Sam : **Tadun ! C'est le moment où je fais mon entrée héroïque !

Sam blesse Shelob qui s'enfuit

**Sam : **Par chance, j'ai ramassé votre épée et votre fiole en chemin, Mr Frodo ! Mr Frodo ?

Sam va le voir et le prend dans ses bras

**Sam : **Allez, Frodo, réveillez-vous ! C'est fini, on y va !

**Public obsédé par le livre : **"N'allez pas où je ne puis vous suivre !"

**Sam : **N'allez pas où je ne puis vous suivre !

**Public obsédé par le livre : **Yes ! Je suis comblé maintenant.

**Sam : **Oh mon dieu, vous êtes mort...

**Public : **Tu as pensé à contrôler son pouls avant de prononcer le décès ?

Bruit d'Orcs

**Sam : **Oups ! Cachons-nous.

**Orc laid : **Encore un mort ! Elle s'amuse bien cette araignée !

**Orc moche : **Il n'est PAS mort ! N'importe quel imbécile pourrait le voir !

**Sam : **Est-ce que je dois prendre cette remarque pour moi ?

**Citadelle de Minas Tirith**

**Faramir, sur son lit d'huile : (**baille) J'ai bien dormi ! ça sent le brûlé ou quoi ?

Denethor lui donne un coup sur la tête. Il est re-assommé

**Pippin : **Mais il n'est pas mort !

Denethor s'empare de lui

**Denethor : **Finalement, j'ai pas besoin de vous. Allez, ouste !

**Pippin : **Je vais l'dire à Gandalf !

**Champs de Pelennor**

Les Rohirrim arrivent

**Eowyn : **ça va bien se passer, Merry...

**Merry : **Glup.

**Théoden : **A mort !

**Merry : **Errr je veux pas être rabat-joie mais un petit "à la victoire" ça serait pas mieux ?

Les Orcs fuient et/ou se font tuer

**Orcs : **Ahhhh ! Au secours ! Des chevaux !

**Bûcher de Denethor**

**Denethor : **Ce soir, je vous mets, ce soir je vous mets le feu !

Gripoil casse la porte

**Gripoil : **Et voilà, je vais avoir besoin d'une manucure avec vos bêtises !

**Pippin : **Bon, saisissons la seule chance de ce film d'être héroïque et essayons de soulever cet homme trois fois plus lourd que moi pendant qu'on est encerclés de flammes...

Il le fait

**Pippin : **Hiiiiii ! Oh c'était facile en fait !

**Denethor : **Grrrr !

**Gandalf : **C'est pas beau de s'en prendre à plus petit que soi !

Denethor tombe dans le feu

**Denethor : **Ouh ça pique ! ça brûle ! On ne m'avait pas prévenu !

Court et tombe de la falaise afin de faire une transition vers les...

**Champs de Pelennor**

**Théoden : **On a gagné ! On a gagné !

Les Mumakil arrivent

**Théoden : **Hé c'est pô juste ! Nous on n'en a pas, de mammouths !

**Eowyn : **Merry ! Prends le volant ! Je m'occupe de tirer !

**Merry : **? C'est que... j'ai pas mon permis cheval, j'ai juste mon permis poney !

Eowyn arrive quand même à faire tomber un oliphant avec juste quatre coups d'épée

Mais ce qui doit arriver arrive, Eowyn et Merry tombent de cheval

**Un type surgit de nulle part : **Et voilà pourquoi on ne doit jamais, JAMAIS, fumer d'herbe à pipe avant de prendre le volant- les rênes !

**Retour dans la citadelle assiégée de Minas Tirith**

**Pippin : **C'est nul comme fin !

**Gandalf : **Ce n'est pas la fin ! La mort n'est qu'un autre chemin... et après on les verra... ces grands étendues, ces côtes blanches...

**Pippin : **Parle pour toi ! Moi je n'irai jamais à Valinor ! (boude)

**Gandalf : **Pourquoi pleures-tu ? Pourquoi ces larmes sur ton visage ? Bientôt tu verras, toutes tes peurs s'envoleront.

**Pippin : **Et ça c'est même pas de toi ! C'est la chanson du film !

**Gandalf : **Pfff... ces Hobbits...


	27. Comment Glorfindel contreattaque

**Chapitre VII : Comment Glorfindel contre-attaque**

**Champs de Pelennor**

**Théoden : **Héhéhé ça se présente plutôt bien !

**Roi-Sorcier : **Hello !

**Théoden : **Oh-oh.

Théoden se fait éjecter et écraser sous son cheval

**Roi-Sorcier (à sa monture) : **C'est pour qui le bon pâté de roi ? C'est pour Kiki !

**Eowyn, surgie de nulle part : **Non ! Je ne te laisserai pas faire !

**Roi-Sorcier : **Ecoute gringalet, j'ai pas que ça à faire, j'ai d'autres gens à aller tuer alors, ouste !

Il la jette par terre

**Les quais de Minas Tirith**

**Orc stupide : **Ah enfin ! Toujours en retard ces pirates !

Aragorn saute du bâteau, suivi de Legolas de Gimli

**Aragorn : **Tin tin tin tin tin ! (thème de la Communauté)

**Legolas : **Il faut sauver Elizabeth ! Euh je veux dire...

**Gimli : **Continuons notre jeu stupide ! Y'en a assez pour tout le monde !

**Orc : **Grrr

L'armée des morts surgit derrière les trois

**Orc : **Euh... pourparlers ?

**Armée des morts : **Yaaaaa !

**Orcs : **Hiiiik !

**Champs de Pelennor**

**Roi-Sorcier : **Mwahahaha ! Aucun homme ne peut me tuer !

**Nazgûl n°5 : **Et pourquoi ça ?

**Nazgûl n°8 : **Ouais, pourquoi ?

**Roi-Sorcier : **C'est Glorfindel, il l'a dit !

**Glorfindel : **Oui ?

**Arwen : **(l'assomme avec une pelle)

**Tolkiendil : **Arrête avec ça !

**Arwen : **(les assomme avec une pelle)

**Merry : **On peut revenir à l'action ? Prends ça !

**Roi-Sorcier : **Hé ! ça pique !

**Eowyn : **Je ne suis pas un homme !

**Public, ironique : **Oh ? Quelle surprise !

**Eowyn : **Yaaaaa !

**Roi-Sorcier : **Je fonds ! Je fonds ! Oh quel monde...

**Nazgûl n°2 : **Excusez-moi mais est-ce que ça fait de moi le n°1 maintenant ?

**Plus loin, dans la bataille**

**Legolas : **16, 17, 18...

**Gimli : **23, 24...

**Aragorn : **Un Mumak ! C'est l'heure du... Legolas show !

Legolas monte sur le Mumak et le tue à lui tout seul, puis descend sur la trompe

**Gimli : **Frimeur !

Pendant ce temps, l'Armée des Morts agit comme un acide et dissoud tous les méchants

**Retour vers les autres**

**Théoden : **Eowyn...

**Eowyn : **Oui, mon oncle ?

**Théoden : **Qu'est-ce que...

**Eowyn : **Oui ?

**Théoden : **Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? (meurt)

**Aragorn devant le chef des Morts**

**Chef des Morts : **Tu nous lâches les basques maintenant ?

**Gimli : **C'est qu'ils sont bien pratiques ces morts quand même !

**Aragorn : **Allez, vous pouvez partir, votre couleur me rend malade.

**Plus loin**

Avec ses yeux de Hobbits, Pippin aperçoit Merry sous un orc et sous un Mumak

**Public : **Comment il s'est retrouvé là ?

**Pippin : **Merry !

**Merry : **Je savais que tu me retrouverais.

**Pippin : **C'est pas le moment des répliques de films d'action à deux balles, Merry.

**Merry : **Hé tu sais quoi ? J'ai passé des jours à cheval avec une fille, j'ai conduit un cheval et j'ai poignardé un mort-vivant !

**Pippin : **Quoi ? Tout ce que j'ai eu, c'est une balade avec pépé à cheval et un fils d'intendant couvert d'huile !


	28. Comment les fangirls sont déçues

**Chapitre VIII : Comment les fangirls sont déçues**

**Cirith Ungol**

Gros plan sur la tour et sur Frodo

**Fangirls :** Est-ce qu'il est tout nu !

**Public :** Nooooon !

**Tolkiendil :** Bah techniquement elles ont raison, Frodo est tout nu quand Sam le retrouve.

**Fangirls :** Ouais !

**Frodo :** On peut reprendre ? Parce que j'ai froid moi ! Je suis torse nu quand même !

**Orc n°142 :** Cette chemise scintillante est pour moi !

**Orc n°423bis :** Nan pour moi !

Les Orcs finissent par s'entretuer, laissant le champ libre ou presque à Sam

**Sam :** Ouais ! Débutons le Livre VI !

**Orc n°677 :** Oh non ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette ombre ? Haha juste un minus, tuons-

Il se fait tuer par Sam

**Sam :** ça c'est pour Frodo !

Il tue l'orc n°312

**Sam :** Et ça pour la Comté !

Il tue l'orc n°543

**Sam :** Euh... et ça pour mon Ancien ! Pfiou heureusement qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autre, j'étais à court d'idées !

**Frodo :** Oh non ! Le seul Orc vivant de cette tour veut me tuer !

**Sam :** Tadun ! Sam Gamgee ! To the rescue !

**Frodo :** Oh Sam ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir pris, toi qui m'a suivi partout quoiqu'il arrive, pour un menteur ! Mais bon c'est trop tard de toute façon...

**Sam :** Euh je crois pas.

**Frodo :** Mais si, ils ont pris l'Anneau ! Tu vois la marque rouge que j'ai là ! C'est le syndrôme de manque !

**Sam :** Re-tadun ! C'est moi qui l'avais.

**Public :** On est censés être surpris là ? Oui ? Bon... Oh mon dieu quelle surprise !

**Frodo :** Rends-le moi !

**Sam :** Ok... et puis non.

**Frodo :** Rends-le moi ! Tu l'auras voulu... la musique insupportable SVP !

musique de bruits de battements de coeur insupportable

**Sam :** Aïe ! Bon d'accord...

Frodo remet l'Anneau autour du cou avec une tête de toxico qui vient d'avoir sa dose d'héro

**Sam :** Allez habillez-vous Mr Frodo, vous allez pas passer la dernière heure de film à poil !

**Mordor Road, Mordor**

Sam et Frodo émergent habillés en Orcs...

**Public :** Je sais que je ne suis pas censé en rire mais... rit

Ils arrivent en haut d'une colline avec vue sur l'armée du Mordor

**Frodo :** Ouah y'en a des milliers ! On va jamais y arriver !

**Sam :** Mais non il n'y en a pas autant ! 1, 2, 3, 4-

**Réunion de la dernière chance**

**Gandalf :** Frodo a dépassé mon champ de vision.

**Public :** Parce que depuis tout ce temps tu le voyais et tu ne disais rien à personne ?

**Gandalf :** Finalement je ne pense pas qu'il va réussir. On va tous mourir.

**Aragorn :** Mais pas sans une dernière bataille de la dernière chance !

**Eomer :** Pfff ça sert à rien.

**Aragorn :** Mais c'est une manie dans cette famille ou quoi ! Au moins on peut donner une chance à Frodo !

**Public :** Et Sam.

**Gimli :** Ouais ! Allons tous mourir !

**Gandalf :** Bien, bien, détournons l'Oeil de Frodo.

**Public :** Et Sam.

**Eomer :** Oh on fait ça alors.

**Gandalf :** Oui, je pense que Sauron pourra être piégé par-

**Legolas :** Une diversion.

**Aragorn :** Dis moi, Paraphrase Boy... tu comprends moins vite que la moyenne ou tu le fais exprès ?


	29. Comment une diversion fonctionne

**Chapitre IX : Comment une "diversion" fonctionne**

**Devant Minas Tirith**

Nos héros partent à la bataille afin de faire-

**Legolas :** Une diversion.

Hem... merci. Donc tout le monde y va, même les Hobbits

**Merry :** On dirait que ma blessure était pas si grave, je suis déjà remis !

**Mordor**

Les Orcs s'en vont, attirés par-

**Legolas :** Une diversion.

L'auteur assomme Legolas avec une poêle. Puis se fait bombarder avec des CD de Lorie par les fanatiques de l'Elfe. Elle décide finalement de le réanimer en lui tirant les cheveux.

**Sam :** Oh la la on en a de la chance ! Les Orcs s'en vont ! C'est comme si quelqu'un avait fait-

**Legolas :** Une diversion.

**Frodo :** Débarassons nous de ces armures ridicules, le public n'arrive pas à prendre au sérieux ma souffrance !

Plus tard

**Sam :** Finalement je ne sais pas si on reviendra à la maison.

**Oeil de Sauron qui ressemble à un mirador scrutant un prisonnier en fuite :** Ma lentille ! J'ai encore paumé ma lentille !

**Sam :** Mr Frodo ! Couchez-vous !

**Frodo :** Hein ? (il finit par tomber d'une façon... très très naturelle)

**Devant la Porte Noire**

**Pippin :** (chante) Lundi matin, le roi, sa femme et le p'tit prince, sont venus chez moi, pour me serrer la pince. Mais comme j'étais parti, le p'tit prince a dit-

**Merry :** Shhhhh !

**Pippin :** Mais personne ne vient nous ouvrir !

**Public :** Peut-être parce qu'ils ne savent pas que vous êtes là ?

**Aragorn :** Bonne idée ! Allons frapper à la Porte ! Les héros dont les gens connaissent le nom ! Venez avec moi !

Ils le font

**Aragorn :** Toc-toc.

**Gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Qui va là ?

**Aragorn :** Aragorn.

**La Porte Noire :** Aragorn qui ?

**Aragorn :** Aragorn please don't kill me. hem hem C'est moi, Aragorn fils d'Arathorn héritier d'Isildur et d'Elendil. Roi de tous les hommes de l'Ouest, vainqueur des Champs de Pelennor, souverain du Royaume du Gondor !

Silence

**Gardien derrière la Porte Noire:** Allez-vous en !

**Aragorn :** Me voici avec mes fidèles amis Gandalf, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, Pippin et Eomer. Nous avons chevauché des lieues pour venir défier votre maître. Je veux lui parler.

**Gardien derrière la Porte Noire:** Chevaucher ? Comme... sur un cheval ?

**Aragorn :** Exactement.

**Gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Mais vous utilisez des noix de coco !

**Aragorn :** ... Quoi ?

**Gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Vous avez deux moitiés vides de noix de coco que vous frappez l'une contre l'autre !

**Aragorn :** C'est de ma faute si les chevaux ont fait grêve parce qu'ils en ont assez que les traducteurs français les appellent tous Arod ! Et alors ? Nous avons chevauché depuis Minas Tirith jusqu'au Mordor !

**Gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Et où avez-vous trouvé les noix de coco ?

**Aragorn :** Nous les avons trouvées.

**Gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Trouvées ? En Terre du Milieu ? ça n'existe pas ici !

**Aragorn :** Que voulez-vous dire ?

**Gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Et bien, c'est un pays fictif au climat plutôt frais.

**Aragorn :** Une hirondelle part vers le Sud quand vient l'hiver et pourtant nous la connaissons.

**Gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Suggérez-vous que les noix de coco migrent, et de plus migrent d'un monde à l'autre ?

**Aragorn :** Pas du tout. Mais elles pourraient y être amenées.

**Gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Quoi ? Une hirondelle, portant une noix de coco ?

**Aragorn :** Je parlais au figuré, je pensais plutôt à l'imagination de l'auteur mais pourquoi pas oui ?

**Gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Je vais vous le dire, parce qu'une hirondelle c'est tout petit et léger, comment voulez-vous...

**Aragorn :** Elle pourrait l'aggripper avec son bec...

**Gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Ce n'est pas la question, c'est un problème de poids !

**Aragorn : **Ce n'est pas grave. Allez dire à votre maître que le roi des Hommes est là.

Silence

**Gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Et la vitesse alors ?

**Aragorn :** Je m'en fiche !

**Second gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Elle pourrait être portée par une hirondelle de Valinor !

**Gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Ah oui ! Une hirondelle de Valinor peut-être... mais pas une hirondelle de la Terre du Milieu.

**Second gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Oh oui je suis d'accord.

**Aragorn :** Allez-vous demander à votre maître de venir ?

**Gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Mais Valinor a été retiré de ce monde. ça serait difficile pour une hirondelle de trouver la voie droite. A l'envers en plus.

**Second gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Ah oui.

**Gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Alors ce n'est pas possible.

**Second gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Attends ! Et si deux hirondelles la portaient ensemble ?

**Gardien derrière la Porte Noire :** Nan... elles auraient besoin d'une corde elfique ou quelque chose...

Silence

**Une voix au fond :** ça y est ! J'ai retrouvé ma lentille !

Silence

**Gardien derrière la Porte Noire:** Hem hem... veuillez faire attention à l'ouverture des portes s'il vous plait.

**Aragorn :** Euh... Run away !

Nos héros s'enfuient vers les autres

**Mordor**

**Sam :** L'Oeil n'est plus sur nous, youpi ! Décidément on en a de la chance ! Enfin si on excepte le fait d'avoir le sort du monde entre nos mains.

**Porte Noire**

Aragorn fait un discours d'encouragement digne des plus grands chefs. C'est tellement beau que même les Orcs le laissent finir.

**Gimli :** Au fait, il est temps de rappeler notre rivalité elfe/nain.

**Legolas :** Mais que nous sommes devenus amis en dépit de cela.

**Mordor**

**Sam :** Vous vous souvenez de la Comté Mr Frodo ?

Frodo : Elle n'a jamais existé Sam. C'est une invention de la Matrice, comme tout ce que nous ressentons ! Le goût des fraises à la crème est déterminé par les agents.

**Sam :** Vous avez passé trop de temps avec Lord Elrond. C'est un bon moment pour une réplique culte et un acte héroïque. Allez Mr Frodo, je ne peux pas le porter pour vous, mais je peux vous porter vous !

Il le fait, péniblement

**Sam :** Hé bien, vous auriez pas un peu abusé des lembas, Mr Frodo ?

**Porte Noire**

**Oeil de Sauron :** Elessarrrrrrr... Hé ! Je suis un oeil qui parle !

**Aragorn :** Hé ! T'as pas le droit de m'appeler comme ça ! Il se retourne Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai les larmes aux yeux. Ce sera sans doute élucidé dans la version longue. Pour Frodo, en tout cas.

Il court et les autres suivent, les Hobbits en tête


	30. Comment Frodo a un nouveau plan

**Chapitre X : Comment Frodo a un nouveau plan**

**Sur la Montagne du Destin**

**Sam :** Ah ! Regardez Mr Frodo !

Tout en haut de la Montagne, on voit une porte avec un écriteau 'entrée'

**Gollum :** Devinez quoi ? Je suis de retour ! Je n'étais pas vraiment mort !

**Public :** Y'a des gens qui meurent pour de vrai dans ce film ?

**Boromir :** Moi !

**Haldir :** Et moi !

**Théoden :** Et moi aussi !

**Gandalf :** Et Moi ! Ah non je m'absente juste pour passer au pressing en fait.

**Sam :** Et bien je vais plutôt t'assommer avec une pierre, de cette manière je suis sûr que tu ne reviendras pas cette fois !

**Public :** Ahhh Sam, Sam, Sam...

**Porte Noire**

**Pippin :** Les aigles arrivent !

**Public :** Suis-je le seul à penser que ça aurait été plus simple si un aigle les avait directement déposés sur la Montagne du Destin ?

**Aigles :** Hé ! Y'a pas marqué la Poste ici !

**Montagne du Destin**

**Frodo :** Changement de plan. Je garde l'Anneau et je domine le monde !

**Sam :** Oh non ! Tout ce chemin pour ça ?

Frodo met l'Anneau

**Sauron :** Hey ! Quelqu'un a mon Anneau ! Cette bataille n'était donc qu'une-

**Legolas :** Diversion.

**Gollum :** Je suis toujours là ! Et j'ai faim !

Il arrache le doigt de Frodo

**Public :** Yewwwww !

Après une lutte acharnée, Gollum et Frodo tombent

**Gollum :** Vous penseriez qu'avec la chaleur qui règne je sois mort avant de tomber dans la lave et de m'y débattre mais naaaan.

**Peter Jackson :** Ne me fixez pas comme ça ! c'est lui !

**Professeur Tolkien :** Hé ! J'étais professeur de littérature et de linguistique, pas de géologie !

L'Anneau met bien cinq minutes à disparaître

**Anneau Unique :** Aïe ! ça brûle ! Oh non ! Moi aussi je fonds ! Je fonds ! Oh quel monde...

**Frodo :** Combien de temps quelqu'un peut-il tenir au-dessus de lave en fusion avec la seule force de ses mains dont un doigt vient de lui être arraché ?

**Sam :** Je ne préfère pas tenter l'expérience, prenez ma main Mr Frodo !

**Porte Noire**

Barad-Dur explose, ainsi que l'Oeil

**Tous les gentils :** Yeah ! Youpi !

**Merry :** Ouais ! Vive Frodo !

**Public :** Et Sam.

Mais la Montagne du Destin aussi !

**Pippin :** Oh non ! Frodo !

**Public :** Et Sam !

**Montagne du Destin, ou ce qu'il en reste**

**Frodo :** ça y est, je revois la Comté !

**Sam :** Pour ce que ça sert maintenant, vu qu'il nous reste en gros cinq minutes à vivre.

**Frodo :** Je revois les feux d'artifice de Gandalf !

**Sam :** J'aurais bien voulu me marier avec Rosie en fait. Mais c'est un peu fichu je crois là.

Première fausse fin

**Peter Jackson :** Hé hé hé.


	31. Comment on arrive à la fin mais pas de t...

**Chapitre XI : Comment on arrive à la fin (mais pas de toutes choses)**

**Montagne du Destin**

**Gandalf :** Hé non ce n'est pas fini !

**Certaines personnes du public :** C'est que... mes fesses commencent à me faire mal.

**L'auteur et d'autres personnes du public :** Alors fallait pas venir ! Chuuuuut !

**Gandalf :** Gandalf to the rescue !

Les Aigles emmènent Frodo et Sam

**Une personne du public :** Donc les Aigles auraient pu les amener en fin de compte...

Deuxième fausse fin

**Une chambre de Minas Tirith**

**Frodo :** Ouah ! De la lumière vive, un vrai lit, une chemise de nuit propre... je dois être à Rivendell ! Oh non ! Ne me dites pas que tout ça était un rêve et qu'on n'a pas encore commencé la Quête !

**Gandalf :** Mais non !

**Frodo :** Gandalf ! Vous n'êtes pas mort !

ils rient, sûrement de la même blague qu'au début

**Frodo :** Oh Merry ! Pippin ! Vous aussi vous êtes vivants ! Gimli ! Legolas ! Aragorn ! Pfff y'en a combien comme ça...

Merry et Pippin ne trouvent rien de mieux à faire que de sauter sur le lit du convalescent. Gimli et Aragorn se contentent de montrer leur joie. Legolas esquisse un minuscule sourire, ce qui doit être la manifestation d'une joie suprême chez les Elfes

**Sam :** Euh... moi aussi je suis vivant au fait.

**La plateforme d'hélicoptère de Minas Tirith**

**Gandalf :** Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est moi qui couronne le Roi.

**Aragorn :** Faisons un discours pacifique. Peace and love mon frère. Et chantons aussi.

**Public qui n'a pas lu le livre :** C'est une comédie musicale ce truc ou quoi ?

Aragorn se promène sur la piste et tous s'inclinent devant lui

**Faramir :** Hé ! Qu'est-ce que je fais à côté d'Eowyn ?

**Eowyn :** Je sais pas. Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble.

**Legolas :** Hi hi hi

**Aragorn :** Qu'est-ce qu'il a celui-là encore ? soupir

Ils échangent ce qui doit être une accolade chaleureuse pour des Elfes

**Legolas :** Moi, je-sais-quelque-chose que-toi tu-sais-pas euh !

**Arwen :** Tadun ! Je suis pas morte ! Et Papa il m'a emmenée ! Et en plus durant tout ce temps j'ai appris à coudre ! Je t'ai fait une super bannière et puis-

Elle n'a pas le temps de finir car Aragorn se jette sur elle pour l'embrasser

**Aragorn :** Parce que vous aviez envie d'en entendre plus ?

Elrond cesse de faire une sale tête pendant 4,3 secondes

Aragorn et Arwen arrivent devant les Hobbits qui s'inclinent

**Aragorn :** Mes amis. Ce n'est pas à vous de vous incliner !

Tout le monde s'incline devant les Hobbits qui ont des réactions très différentes. Merry et Pippin sont surpris mais contents, Sam est gêné et Frodo a l'air d'avoir peur et/ou de ne pas comprendre de qui se passe

**L'auteur :** Yeahhhhhhhhh ! Hobbit Powaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

**La Comté, toujours guillerette finalement**

Les Hobbits boivent un verre

**Public :** Alors ils ont sauvé le monde mais les autres s'en foutent ?

Sam va parler à Rosie et finit par l'épouser

**FIN**

Parce que le reste, c'est trop déprimant... Non ? Vous voulez quand même la suite ? Bon...

**Cul-de-Sac**

**Frodo :** Je suis trop déprimé. Et puis cette blessure là, vous vous souvenez ?

**Une personne dans le public :** Hein ?

**Frodo :** Ok, flash-back !

Flash-back du Mont Venteux

**La même personne dans le public :** Ahhhhhh oui.

**Frodo :** Et bien elle me fait toujours mal !

**La même personne dans le public :** Alors ça c'est pas de chance !

**Sur le chemin des Havres Gris**

**Bilbo :** Ouah je suis devenu gâteux on dirait... au fait qu'est- devenu l'Anneau ?

**Peter Jackson :** Dis donc j'ai pas fait trois films pour rien non ? Tu pourrais suivre un peu !

**Les Havres Gris**

Elrond, Gandalf et Galadriel sont là. Celeborn aussi tiens d'ailleurs.

**Elrond :** Adieu.

**Bilbo :** Adieu.

**Galadriel :** Adieu.

**Celeborn :** Je suppose que je dois partir aussi.

**Gandalf :** Je ne vous dirai pas de ne pas pleurer, parce que toutes les larmes ne sont pas un mal.

**L'auteur et d'autres personnes du public :** Merci.

**Gandalf :** Bon, c'est pas tout mais l'heure tourne... On va louper la marée... Au revoir... Namarië...Adios... Farewell... BON FRODO TU VIENS OU QUOI ?

**Sam :** Quoi ? Mr Frodo doit partir ? Ah non non non non non pas question... Ne le quittez pas des yeux Sam Gamgee vous me l'avez dit !

Frodo dit au revoir à Merry et Pippin

**Frodo :** Bon, au revoir Sam.

**Sam :** mais non mais non !

**Frodo :** Je dois partir ! C'est une histoire de symbolique ! Le héros se sacrifie pour ce et ceux qu'il aime mais rien ne peut redevenir comme avant pour lui.

**Sam :** Alors une petite accolade au moins ?

Frodo embrasse Sam sur le front

**Les ados insupportables devant l'auteur au cinéma :** (rire bête) Frodo et Sam sont gays

**L'auteur: Arrêtez** de ruiner ce moment !

Frodo s'en va. Il sourit tiens.

**Public en larmes :** Il est bien l'seul !

**La Comté**

**Sam :** A y est c'est la fin. Pour de vrai cette fois.

**Public non fan :** Enfin !

**Public fan :** Ah non non non non non. C'est pas possible ! Il n'y en aura plus ? Pas de film l'année prochaine ? Sur quoi ma vie va-t-elle reposer maintenant ?

**Peter Jackson :** Errr la version longue sort en décembre.

**Public fan :** Ouf. Merci.

**Professeur Tolkien en direct de Valinor :** Et n'oubliez pas que c'est un livre avant tout ! Et qu'il y en a d'autres à découvrir !

**FIN (vraiment oui...)**


	32. Scènes coupées de la VL de RotK

**Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

**Le Retour du Roi**

**(Very) Special Edition**

**Note : **Coucou! Me voici de retour avec les scènes supplémentaires de la version longue! (Oui c'est bien moi avec un autre nom d'auteur). Les chapitres précédents, surtout ceux de la Communauté, ont été remaniés avec des passages en plus si ça vous intéresse...

* * *

**Scène coupée 1 : Comment Saruman a encore sa voix (mais pas pour longtemps)**

**Devant Orthanc**

**Sylvebarbe : **Gandalf, il faut que vous vous occupiez de Saruman.

**Gandalf : **Bon ok cette fois c'est d'accord. Il est où le vieux?

**Saruman : **Je suis là-haut! Viens m'chercher si t'es un Maia!

**Aragorn : **Heureusement qu'on l'entend parce que c'est grand comme tour, je ne vois qu'un petit point blanc. Que voient tes yeux d'elfe Legolas?

**Legolas : **Mmm... je crois que Saruman s'est lancé dans une fourberie encore plus effroyable que mille orcs ne pourraient élaborer.

**Gimli : **Et en langage commun ça donne quoi?

**Legolas : **Il nous a fait un bras d'honneur.

**Aragorn : **Comment ose-t-il? (Il lâche ses rênes et fait le même geste qui remplace les bras d'honneur dans _Friends_) Aïe!

**Eomer : **Tu as tapé trop fort?

**Aragorn : **Non c'est ma bague qui m'a fait mal.

**Gandalf: **En tout cas, faites attention à sa voix, elle a encore du pouvoir.

**Saruman: **Gandalf, tu es comme les scènes mièvres avec Arwen... tu sers à rien!

**Merry (chuchote à Pippin) : **Oh comment il l'a cassé!

**Gandalf : **La bave du crapaud n'atteint pas la blanche colombe.

**Saruman : **C'est tout ce que t'as en stock? Ha ha ha... Hé Théoden, tu sais c'est quoi la différence entre ton peuple et le Titanic? Hein, hein? Et bah y'en a pas, tu les as coulés tous les deux! Allez Grima, ris un peu!

**Théoden : **Grima, reviens du côté de la Force.

**Saruman : **Il ne peut pas, je le commande! Je fais tout ce que je veux il ne bronche pas! Hé Grima! Ta mère elle est tellement moche que-

Grima le poignarde.

**Gandalf : **Ah ce Saruman n'apprendra jamais... les blagues sur les mères c'est tellement Second Âge...

Legolas tire une flèche et tue Grima.

**Public : **Mais pourquoi?

**Legolas : **(voix à la Pef des Robins des Bois) Euh je sais pas moi... un réflexe...?

Saruman tombe et s'empale.

**Public : **Mmmm... quelle fin digne pour un méchant de cette envergure...

**Peter Jackson : **j'ai eu raison de venir déguisé je crois.

* * *

**Scène coupée 2 : Comment ce n'est pas la faute de Gimli pour une fois**

**Toute l'équipe du film: **Oh la la! C'est le dernier film! Notre dernière chance de faire une apparition dedans!

**Peter Jackson : **J'ai une idée! On va faire les Corsaires d'Umbar!

Ils le font.

**Legolas: **J'ai un arc et je n'ai pas peur de m'en servir!

**Aragorn: **Attends, ne tire pas.

**Public qui a lu le livre: **(pousse Gimli vers Legolas)

**Legolas **(laisse échapper sa flèche qui tue le capitaine pirate aka PJ) : Héééééééééé!

**Gimli: **c'est pas moi c'est eux! (montre le public)

**Public: **Je ne vois pas pourauoi on aurait fait ça, ce n'est pas dans le livre après tout, Legolas tuant le capitaine... (tout bas) héhéhéhéhé

* * *

**Scène coupée 3 : Comment le Roi-Sorcier prend une mauvaise décision**

Gandalf et Pippin sont sur Gripoil.

**Roi-Sorcier: **raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Gandalf et Pippin ne sont plus à cheval.

**Roi-Sorcier: **Hiiiiiiiiiraaaaaaaaaaaaaahiiiiii(tousse)iiiiiiii (claque des doigts)

Le bâton de Gandalf casse.

**Public: **Faut dire que ce bâton, il avait l'air d'un pied de table de jardin alors c'est pas étonnant.

**Roi-sorcier: **Avada Ked-

Le cor des Rohirrim se fait entendre.

**Roi-Sorcier : **Bon tant pis, je reviendrai plus tard. La la la...

* * *

**Scène coupée 4 : Comment la Bouche de Sauron est un fin négociateur**

**Finalement la Porte Noire s'ouvre**

**Bouche de Sauron: **Bonjour, je suis la Bouche de Sauron et-

**Pippin: **Vous êtes une bouche? Juste une... bouche? Comment vous pouvez entendre ce qu'on vous répond alors?

**Bouche de Sauron: **L'Oreille de Sauron est derrière la Porte. Et son Oeil vous regarde en haut de la tour.

**Gandalf: **Shhh Peregrin. N'écoutez pas ce qu'il dit, ce n'est que mensonge.

**Bouche de Sauron: **J'ai une proposition à vous faire...

**Gandalf: **ça sera non mais dites toujours (tout bas) ça nous fera gagner du temps pour...

**Legolas: **La diversion.

**Bouche de Sauron: **Pardon?

**Gandalf: **Qu'est-ce qu'on a dit Legolas... sois beau et TAIS-TOI!

**Bouche de Sauron: **Donc mon maître sera raisonnable. Il vous propose de ne pas vous tuer. En échange de quoi il veut l'entière domination du monde.

**Gandalf: **Vous plaisantez?

**Bouche de Sauron: **Non. Mais on m'avait prévenu que vous seriez dur à convaincre. Donc je vous propose de garder l'Enedwaith.

**Aragorn: **Vous rigolez? Qui irait s'enterrer dans ce trou paumé?

**Bouche de Sauron: **Vous êtes dur en affaires dis donc... bon allez c'est mon jour de bonté, je vous offre des bons de réduction pour le Gap du Rohan et McDunland.

**Eomer: **Le Gap du Rohannous paie déjà d'important impôts locaux, c'est le principal.

**Bouche de Sauron: **Oui mais regardez la collection automne-hiver 3020! (Il sort la cote en mithril de Frodo)

**Aragorn: **Yaaaaaaaaa! (Il coupe la tête de la Bouche de Sauron). Quelqu'un d'autre veut négocier?

**FIN **

**(pour de bon cette fois)**


End file.
